Unexpected Consequences
by Ainat
Summary: They didn't expect to fall in love when their relationship behind closed doors started.  The unexpected happened. They never expected to see their world crumbling down. The unexpected happened and brought unexpected consequences. Ted/Maryse
1. She's Perfection

**To all Teryse fans here is my newest story. It's dedicated to all of you. You know who you are )**

**It has been a while since I started working on this idea (The first chapter was going to be published after I finished my first Ted&Maryse story, but later I decided to wait a little longer). I used a similar plot in another story (Teryse was a minor couple as the plot) and I thought it would be interesting to develop the idea and to make a story. **

**So, here you have "****Unexpected Consequences". Enjoy it ;)**

* * *

**Unexpected Consequences**

_Chapter One_ - She's Perfection

The platinum blonde pressed her pink lips together. A lightly smile was formed by them. The color chosen matched perfectly with her skin tone and, of course, with her expensive clothing.

Maryse admired her image in the bathroom's mirror. Not only she felt the make-up was perfect for the night, but the dress, which didn't let too much to nobody's imagination, fitted perfectly her body.

- Where are going? - The stunning blonde glanced over her shoulder and saw her long time boyfriend, Mike Mizanin, or as he was known "The Miz", leaned against the door-frame. His blue eyes were staring at her. Two emotions were read on those eyes: lust, which Maryse decided to ignore, and an intense curiosity.

- I'm going out with the girls – Maryse simply answered and gave her hair a final touch. The word perfection and Maryse were always, but always, used in the same sentence. No one could refute it.

- You didn't tell me about it - Mike complained to Maryse's dismay. She wasn't in the mood to stand his whines.

- I only found out about it half hour ago. Nikki called me and invited me to go out with her and Brie.

She passed by Mike and walked to one of her bags placed on the floor. From inside it, she took a pair of black pumps to match her strapless micro dress. Now, Maryse was the meaning of the word perfection.

- I was expecting that tonight we could spend some time with each other.

Maryse rolled her eyes. She didn't approve his plans not even a little bit, but couldn't let him know it. She wanted her plans to be fulfilled. When the blonde French-Canadian faced Mike, she made sure her lips had formed a bright smile.

- I promise I'll try to get rid of Brie, Nikki and Nattie and come back earlier so I can be with you - Maryse lied.

- I thought you were only going out with Brie and Nikki – Mike said and Maryse looked at him confused.

- I'm going out with the three. I'll try to be back very soon. - With a quickly kiss on Mike's cheek, Maryse stormed out of the bedroom she was sharing with him.

She didn't make intentions of returning sooner. She had big plans for that night. And Mike wouldn't ruin her carefully planned plans.

No more interrogatory.

Maryse walked into the empty elevator. She was happy for not having company or she would have to make a longer trip to finally reach her goal. Instead of pushing the reception's button, the French-Canadian delicately pushed with her finger the 6th floor button. It would be a quickly ride. It was only one floor above hers.

When the metallic elevator doors opened, Maryse made her way through the hall. She stopped in front of one of the doors. Here it was. Or even better: here he was. She knocked to the door and waited for the reception.

The platinum blonde didn't have to wait too long until hear the door being opened from the other side. The smile showing up on her face hadn't to be forced as when she was with Mike, when she was telling him that would try to get back sooner. The smile showed up naturally.

He stood at the door, taking a look at her. Maryse already knew she was perfect, but now she was surer of it. Perfection and Maryse were the same word.

- If you aren't going to tell me how pretty I look, at least let me in. - The platinum blonde looked around the hall. There was no one and she prayed to no one appear until her entrance inside the bedroom. - Being caught at your bedroom door, can bring me a lot of troubles.

He stepped aside and allowed Maryse to enter in his bedroom. He wasn't sharing it with any co-worker.

- What are you doing here? - he asked locking the door.

Maryse walked farther into the room and placed her purse on top of a table. On top of the same table were a champagne bottle and two glasses. The sultry Diva was perfection and everything done by her had to be perfect too.

- Well, you are a free man at last and I decided to make you little surprise. - Of course she has planned it all herself. She hadn't shared her plans with no one. Not even with the man standing behind her, who made part of her big plans for the night. - We can celebrate your divorce.

- I should have known you had something to do with the champagne bottle.

- Who else would send you a champagne bottle? - Maryse turned around to face him. He wasn't at the door anymore. He was closer of her. Very close. Just where she wanted him to be. - Teddy, who else, but me, would send you a champagne bottle? Do you have a secret admirer and didn't tell me? Or are you seeing someone and decided to keep it to yourself?

Maryse was the only person who called Ted DiBiase "Teddy". He wasn't too fond of people calling him "Teddy". But for her, and only for her, he decided to make an exception. Her accent made it sound better on his ears than it really was.

- I think you know pretty well who I'm seeing.

- I thought exactly the same. - She gave him a quickly kiss on the lips and then handed him the bottle to open it. Maryse was in the mood to celebrate, but she didn't want to break a nail opening the champagne bottle she ordered to his bedroom. - Now that you are free, do you have any future plans? Do you already know what to do?

- It's not me who has to do something, it's you. - Ted put the bottle on top of the table again. - Did you forget your boyfriend?

- I don't want people to think I'm the reason you are divorced. I'm planning to stay with Mike for a little longer. Maybe a whole month and then I'll try to leave him.

Ted didn't enjoy the idea. He had never enjoyed Maryse's plan of staying with Mike and being with him behind her boyfriend's back. If they kept going that way and someone figured it out, she wouldn't be called home-wrecker as she was afraid of being. She would be called "cheater" and something worse, a lot worse.

- You aren't going to let it ruin our celebration.

Ted was going to speak. He was going to give Maryse an answer she didn't want to hear. Did Ted know how hard was to make up a plan to leave Mike for most of night without raise suspicion?

The French Canadian didn't allow him to go on and ruin the night she planned so carefully. How did she do it? Her lips caught his in a depth kiss. Nothing was better than a kiss to leave certain words unsaid. And Maryse knew it.

The platinum blonde wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. The champagne would be left for later.

Not giving Ted an opportunity to shove her away from him, Maryse pushed him into the king size bed and fell with him.

A cocky smile was formed by her gently lips when they broke apart. He wouldn't send her away or talking about her relationship with Mike anymore. At least, he wasn't going to talk about it anymore for tonight. The night would be only about her and him and no one more.

His hands traveled through her body and rested on her dress. While Maryse's hand worked on his shirt, Ted started pulling her dress up.

Everything was going to be perfect, as Maryse wanted; as Maryse made sure it would be. But her plans weren't ball prove as she wished. Everything was going perfect between her and Ted until her cell phone rang.

It didn't make part of her plans to receive a phone call. Maryse ignored the cell phone's sound. She wasn't going to answer it now. Not when she other things in mind; pleasant things in her mind.

If it was Mike on the other side, she would tell him that didn't hear it rang because of the loud music. It was a reasonable and believable excuse.

- Shouldn't you answer? - Ted asked. The answer came as a soft kiss on his lips. She didn't give a damn about her cell phone right now. Her mind was focused on him.

The phone ringing was easy to ignore at first, but at the third call it started irritating Maryse. She lost the battle against an annoying cell phone.

Giving Ted an apologetic look, the platinum blonde rolled out of the bed and walked to her purse.

- What? – Maryse asked. She wanted her voice do sound calm, but at the end she was too irritated to fake her mood. Ted stood on the bed. His eyes followed the French Canadian woman. Often he would think how did this happen; how this woman ended up in his bedroom, in his life.

- Did I interrupt something? – The voice from the other side belonged to Natalya Neidhart. The Canadian blonde had the perfect timing. Couldn't she have chosen another time to call?

- No – Maryse answered. She took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down and to not get mad with one of her closer friends. – Why are you calling me at this hour?

- It's not even midnight. - The platinum blonde rolled her eyes. When you are cheating on your boyfriend, "not even midnight" can be pretty late.

- Please Nattie, you know how I hate to wait for something. Can you tell me why you are calling me?

- Mike called me and asked me if he could speak with you because you didn't answer your cell phone. - So the calls really belonged to Mike. Under the bad mood, the blonde felt radiant for ignoring the first calls. - As you love so much to make up lies, you could have told me what I should tell him just in case he decided to contact me.

- You didn't tell him the true, right? - Maryse tried to sound concerned. She wouldn't have problems if Natalya told him the truth. It would only make everything easy for her.

- Of course I didn't tell him you went to buy his anniversary present. - It was Natalya's time to sound mad. Maryse should never dugout of her capacity of keeping to herself secrets. She was not a whisperer. - I told him you were dancing and I couldn't reach you with all the people between us. I think Mike didn't believe me because he didn't hear any sound coming from my side of the line. My bedroom is not a night club full of drunken people.

- If he decides to talk with you, you can tell him you were in the bathroom.

- I told him I was seeing his girlfriend, but couldn't reach her. I don't think he is going to believe I was in the bathroom and looking at you at the same time. - Those times, Natalya wondered why she accepted to make part of Maryse schemes. Rare the time something didn't go wrong.

Maryse rolled her eyes again. She was not in the mood to keep going with the conversation.

- I have to go now. Au revoir.

Turning off the cell phone, to not be one more time interrupted, Maryse placed it on the bedside table. Maryse thought if it wouldn't be better to break her expensive cell phone. She would have another excuse for not answering her it for a few hours.

- May I know what was that? - Ted asked and received all Maryse's attention.

- It was nothing important. - When she twisted her body to look at Ted, Maryse was smiling. She wanted this night to be perfect and it was going to be. Nothing would ruin it. The platinum blonde straddled his hips and lowered her body to stay against his torso. - Now, where were we?

* * *

**So, what did you think about the first chapter? Did you like it? Should I keep the story or not?**

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. As most of you know, English isn't my first language.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	2. Lucky Moments?

**Thanks to Dashing M.B.L Matt Burgess, xsostarstruck, Glamagirl, keepthefaithx & Nadia26 for reviewing the first chapter. I hope you - and the people who read the first chapter too - enjoy the new chapter. **

**As english is not my first language I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. **

**Read and Review. **

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Two - _Lucky Moments?

After a busy - and entertaining - night, Maryse felt she needed a few more hours of sleep. Everyone who knew Maryse Ouellet knew she was not a morning person. The woman with a long platinum hair tied in a ponytail yawned.

- Someone didn't sleep last night - her Canadian friend took a seat at Maryse's side around the breakfast table with delicious treats.

- I sleep very well - Maryse replied and offered Natalya a bright smile.

She was not deceiving her friend. Her hours of sleep were reduced, but, overall, she slept wonderfully. Those less few hours of sleep were worth it. However Maryse couldn't stop wish to have a few more hours to stay on her comfy bed without worries.

The vicious blonde could have stayed longer on her bedroom bed if it wasn't Mike. It was still morning and she wasn't in the mood to discuss her night out with him. Before Mike was full awake, she made her way out of the bedroom they shared.

- Are you trying to give Mike clues? - Nattie asked, confusing Maryse.

A question inside her mind was bothering Natalya Neidhart for a while, now. It has been a couple of months since Maryse started asking her and the twins to cover her when she wanted to go out without Mike to know. The French-Canadian would tell them the reason was that she wanted to prepare her boyfriend a surprise. By now, Maryse had prepared him many surprises - a lot of surprises! Nattie and her mind were debating if Maryse wanted something more from Mike and those surprises she was making were a sign he didn't understand.

The platinum blonde sent Natalya a glance trying to understand the question. As she didn't go any further, Maryse had to show her interest.

- Clues for what?

- I have been thinking a lot lately about you always getting out without Mike knowing. Only one idea crossed my head and it's hard for me to believe this is the reason you are doing it.

It was the moment when Maryse got worried for the first time since she got with Ted behind her boyfriend's back. Her heart was beating faster as more nervous she became. Did Natalya know her infidelity? She had been carefully. At least, she thought she was being carefully.

- Which idea? - Maryse asked. She gulped in worry. If Maryse had to choose someone to know her unpleasant secret, Natalya was her choice. Nevertheless the platinum blonde wanted to keep the secret so no one would recriminate her romance with Ted when it was all over between her and Mike-

- I think you want Mike to propose - Natalya, finally, blurted out.

- Oh, god Lord. No! - Maryse exclaimed taken by surprise and, at the same time, she felt relieved. Her voice sounded louder than she wished. - I don't want Mike to propose. It's the last thing that I want him to do.

Natalya sent her a glance: an interrogator glance. Her friend and Mike had been together for two years and half. She would feel less surprised if Maryse revealed it was her wish to Mike to propose than she didn't want it to happen at all.

- Well…propose is a big step and…- Maryse stammered in distress.

The blonde was not the kind of woman who didn't know what to say. The words would flow easily from her mouth every time she needed to use them. For the first time in many years, Maryse fought with herself to speak using the right words.

She took a deep breath before going further with her explanation: - I mean…I want to wear an expensive long white dress. Someday I'm going to wear it. However right now, I do not want to tie the knot.

Particularity not when Maryse had inside her mind to leave Mike for another WWE Superstar.

Natalya shrugged her shoulders and decided to not insist in the question. The Canadian grabbed a toast and thought about how she had never seen Maryse so tangled since they were friends.

Maryse sighed with relief. Unfortunately, her relief soon enough vanished. She felt one hand touching her back. Glancing over her shoulder to see who was, she was welcomed by a kiss on her lips.

Only two people were authorized kissing her lips and one of them couldn't kiss her in public without bring rumors to surface. The good morning kiss on her soft lips could only belong to Mike.

- Good morning.

Mike sat on the only empty chair at his girlfriend's side. The other chair had already been taken by Natalya.

- Morning - Maryse replied and offered him a smile. She didn't feel in the mood to smile because the questions about last night she so much wanted to avoid were about to start.

It was not an enjoyable idea to Maryse being questioned in the morning - or, if it matters, at any time of the day.

She may not like interrogations, but Mike was still her boyfriend. Mike thought that he had the right to know where his girlfriend had been the previous night. And deep inside, Maryse thought it too. If she was in Mike's place, she would want to know where her other half had spent the night.

Before speaking with Maryse, Mike looked at Nattie as asking her for some privacy.

- Do not expect me to leave my seat - Natalya warned Mike without take a look at him -, I got here first.

Natalya Neidhart was the best friend that a girl could have. Nattie didn't know how thankful Maryse was for having her on her life. Otherwise, Mike was not happy for having to handle her on his life right now.

- I didn't hear you coming back last night - Mike said in a whisper approaching his body to Maryse's. - You told me you were trying to return sooner.

- I'm sorry. I was dancing and didn't see the time spend - Maryse lied. She hadn't spent her night dancing and she was less sorry than made it sound to Mike's ears. - You were sleeping so peacefully when I returned. I didn't want to wake you up.

- I tried to call you.

- Nattie told me you called her after not reaching me. My cell phone was on my purse and I left it on the table.

Natalya hid her laugh. To her, Maryse should have gone to a Law school. She was pretty good making up and selling lies. She could have been a successful lawyer.

- I didn't hear you leaving the bedroom this morning.

- I woke up very early and I couldn't fall asleep again. I thought it would be better to leave the room to not wake you up.

- What did I do to deserve a girlfriend so caring? - His voice was full of sarcasm when he spoke. Sarcasm ignored by Maryse to his own good.

- This so caring girlfriend is worried with your health too - Maryse exclaimed stealing from Nattie's hand a second toast that she was going to give the very first bite and then gave it to her boyfriend. Natalya sent her a look, but as usual Maryse didn't give a damn about it. - You should eat.

More coworkers started arriving at the breakfast room and the last seats on the table where the couple was with Natalya were taken. The appearance of friends and coworkers left the conversation suspended.

One of the seats left on their table was taken by Natalya's boyfriend, Tyson, and the other by Alex Riley. With Alex's appearance, Mike's attention would not merely be on her, which Maryse was grateful.

Across the room, the platinum blonde saw Ted DiBiase. Her lips formed another smile without the platinum blonde realize.

Maryse let herself go in a relationship with Ted DiBiase knowing she had someone else at her side and he was going through a divorce. The sultry woman wanted to feel guilty for cheating on her two years and half boyfriend, but the flame they once had vanished and she couldn't find strength to feel guilty for having someone new at her side; a new flame, a new flame who took her heart without asking her permission.

The dreamy smile spread all over her face disappeared when the platinum blonde saw who accompanied Ted, more exactly the person sat at his right side. As usual, he was accompanied by Cody Rhodes, his old pal from Legacy. The other seats around the table were taken by John Morrison and his girlfriend, Melina. The last spot, and unfortunately at Ted's side, was taken by Eve Torres.

Maryse's happiness wouldn't fade away if it was not the way her eyes saw this woman. The French-Canadian and the Latina weren't exactly friends. They were in the same brand, occasionally shared the same locker room and had wrestling matches together. It was strictly a professional relationship.

Seeing her with smiles and shoulder touches to her Teddy were making Maryse's blood boil. Believe Maryse Ouellet, she wouldn't feel suspicious if all Eve's attentions weren't centered on Ted. Three more people were sat around the freaking table which could receive her attention and to speak to her.

To Maryse the Latina was too closer of Ted; she was offering him too many white and bright smiles. Call it a sixth instinct. Maryse knew when her property was in danger. And of course, her sixth instinct wouldn't work so well if certain locker room conversations shared among the Divas hadn't been heard by her own ears.

Natalya followed Maryse's eyes. Those hazel eyes took her to one of the breakfast tables. The table was occupied by Ted, Cody, Eve, Morrison and Melina.

- What's wrong? - Natalya whispered, trying to understand Maryse's furious glance. It was still morning. For what Natalya knew, early morning by Maryse's personal clock. Weird, how she had already found a reason to fulminate someone with her eyes.

The silence was the blonde's answer. She leaned her eyes on the breakfast table - more exactly in a slice of cake which wouldn't be any good to her body - to distract her mind from corrosive thoughts. When you are in love and you are Maryse Ouellet your eyes can deceive you.

Or maybe they weren't deceiving her as much she wished...

* * *

The evil glances Maryse was shooting to Ted's table weren't unnoticed by Eve Torres. It felt strange no one else but she was feeling them on the skin. The intensity in the blonde's hazel eyes was hard to miss.

- What's wrong with her? - Ever queried the man at her side, Ted DiBiase. Eve knew the exact feelings Maryse had towards her, but she saw no reason to be receiving those glances.

Ted followed Eve's eyes and found the person about whom, she was asking: Maryse Ouellet. He did the exact same question Eve did to himself: "What was wrong with Maryse?"

He asked himself too why he hadn't realized it sooner. Those looks were hard to keep unnoticed.

His eyes connected with hers. The gaze coming from Maryse was only interrupted by the woman sat at her side, Natalya, who whispered to her ear a few words. The platinum blonde swerved her eyes to the table. Few seconds later, she changed a few words with Natalya.

- That was strange - Eve commented. Only a beat later, Ted realized Eve was speaking with him; the exclamation was directed at him. After all, along with her, he was the only who had seen Maryse staring at their table with no reason apparent - no reason apparent for Eve because Ted had more to work with to find a reason.

- I bet it was nothing - Ted replied. He took a mental note to speak later with her about it.

To his luck, he hadn't to wait any longer to know what Maryse's mind was thinking. The platinum blonde rose out of the chair. She spoke one more time and then left the room. Ted saw Mike looking at her while she was leaving.

If Mike thought about following his girlfriend, the thought only crossed his mind for a few seconds - old experiences told him to not run out of the room after Maryse. Quickly Mike returned his attention to the breakfast and to his conversation offering Ted an opportunity to go after Maryse.

- I'll be right back - Ted announced to his table mates.

Without calling people's attention, Ted went after Maryse. Of course, not for a moment, he believed people would think he left the room to search for the platinum blonde. He hadn't told anyone about his relationship with Maryse, not even Cody.

When he reached the hotel's reception, Ted saw the blond walking in a hurry. She was making her way to the elevator. He could always yell her name, but then people could be suspicious. Not that they had a reason to be suspicious. As far they were concerned, Maryse and Ted worked together and had an on-screen relationship. An exchange of words between them couldn't be considered suspicious.

The metallic doors were about to close, when Ted got into the elevator only occupied by his platinum blonde. It would be safe to speak with her without start a rumor. His luck was in a roll.

- May I know what is wrong? - Ted questioned Maryse. The blonde crossed her arms over her chest and didn't say a word. It was a big mood swing. If Ted thought his ex-wife was complex, he had found a woman more complex than her. - I saw how you were looking at me.

- I wasn't looking at you. - Maryse took her time to answer without face Ted. Her hazel eyes were fixed on the elevator's metallic doors, waiting for them to open and reveal her bedroom floor. - I was glancing over your company.

- It makes me feel better to know I was not the person you want to murder.

- The person at your side was the one I wanted to murder. - The words simply flew out of her mouth as much she didn't want to pronounce them.

- What did Cody do to you? - Ted felt very surprised - more than surprised, shocked. The answer gave by Maryse shocked him more than the cold and furtive glance in her eyes before.

- I'm not talking about Cody - the platinum blonde whispered. It was not her attention to make the words arrive to Ted's ears.

With difficulty Ted heard her final words. If she was not speaking about Cody, about whom was she? On the same table, he was accompanied by three other people. He quickly found the only reasonable person: Eve Torres, who was sat at his side. Ted felt hard to believe Maryse was fulminating Eve without a reasonable explanation - Ted knew Maryse was not Eve's biggest fan, but disliking someone wasn't reason enough to react as the platinum blonde did.

Ted was about to question the reason of Maryse's behavior. However an idea crossed his mind: she was killing Eve with her eyes because she was sat at his side; she was doing it because jealousy - which surprised him a lot.

- I have to see you every single day with Mike - Ted complained. He had more reasons to feel jealous than Maryse. Did she think he didn't feel uncomfortable for knowing she shared a bed with another man? - Do you want to compare?

Maryse stepped out of the elevator when it stopped on her floor. The hall was empty. They were the only living souls. The luck was still on their side.

The vicious blonde kept in silence and made her way to her hotel bedroom. From her jeans pocket she took off the card key.

By her expression - by the way she was acting - Ted could see she was irritated. In fact, she was furious, not irritated.

- Are you mad because it?

- Many women have a sixth sense and it happens to be I have that sixth sense - Maryse exclaimed. The hotel card, she was using to open her bedroom door hit the floor irritating her even more. - I know what my eyes saw.

- I think only your eyes saw it. - Maryse was going to knell to pick up the card key, but Ted's hand stopped her from doing it. He twisted Maryse around. The blonde's back was against the door and her eyes met his light eyes. - Since when are you jealous?

- I'm not jealous - Maryse answered very quickly. When she did it - spoke very fast -, you knew Maryse was lying. The blonde bit her lower lip. - Maybe I'm a little bit jealous, - she pointed him her finger, almost touching his nose - but only because I have a sixth sense.

- Which isn't working properly.

Maryse was ready to refute Ted's accusation, but he didn't let her go further when his lips touched hers in a kiss. If last night she had done the same to shut him up - he still remembered their unfinished conversation about her and Mike -, it would have to work for him too. To his luck it worked. Maryse didn't push him away and responded to the kiss.

Too bad Ted didn't know his luck, their luck, was about to get over. Behind doors someone was watching the forbidden couple.


	3. Who Knows

****

**Thanks to BigRedMachineUK, keepthefaithx, xsostarstruck, Dashing M.B.L Matt Burgess, Nadia26 and Glamagirl for the reviews. They mean a lot to me. I'm enjoying to write this story very much :D **

**As English is not my first language, I'm sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes you can find. **

**Read and Review**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Three _- Who Knows

Too many girls shared the same locked room if you asked Maryse's opinion. Her personal space didn't stop being invaded by other women and she was not in high spirits about it.

- Preparing something special for tonight? - One of the twins questioned the platinum blonde, who was too busy being mad about not having space to arrange her body to figure out which twin spoke to her.

If Maryse was not in high spirits because her space was being attacked by her fellow female coworkers - being attacked by a small number of women who weren't close friends of her -, Mike's birthday party wasn't making her mood any better.

As the amazing girlfriend she was, Maryse had to show up in his party dressed to impress and with a bright smile on her face. The hardest task was to concentrate all her attention on her beloved boyfriend - who she hoped to get drunk or she would have to fake a headache to not be his after party present. The French-Canadian never thought she would end up being so hypocrite.

- I don't talk about my private life - Maryse replied with a tricky smile.

Afterwards, the platinum blonde made her way through the filled locker room to the mirror. Maryse rolled her eyes when saw Eve standing in front of the item she was in need. Why the bathroom only had one mirror? If she didn't need to use it so badly - and hadn't a short time to get ready and to go meet Mike -, the French-Canadian would twist her slim body and return to the bench and wait until the Latina walked away.

Both Eve and Maryse sent glances to each other. The scene was minimal strange. Two co-workers retouching their makeup without change a word.

It was more than known that Maryse wasn't going to give the first step. She was never going to start a conversation with Eve. Not even if Eve was the last person alive in the World. By Maryse the silence would never be broken and she couldn't say that would feel sad about it.

Feeling uncomfortable with the situation, Eve caved in: - You and Ted show to get along.

Maryse glanced at Eve's mirror image. If she knew how well they got along, she wouldn't smile at him so much. The thought helped Maryse's mood to get, only a little, better.

- It's not the first time that we work as on-screen couple - Maryse answered being very civilized - the most civilized that she could be with Eve or with a woman she didn't enjoy company.

Three years ago while she and Ted were both still working on FCW, they had been paired together. They developed a relationship which could have grown into something more if Ted was not dating his soon to be wife and now ex-wife. It would have made everything simple if, back then, Kristen was not around.

- May I ask if it was not weird? - The blonde shot another glance at Eve. She had to be more explicit if wanted their conversation to advance. - I mean, it must have been strange to have to kiss Ted.

- It was a meaningless kiss.

- Didn't Mike mind? - Eve queried. It was an odd situation in her opinion.

- No - Maryse lied. Her boyfriend showed his dislike by the kiss shared between her and Ted. Maryse was on cloud nine after it and Mike was almost exploding of rage. Not easy to ignore his jealousy even when she tried so hard to do it.

- If I was in your skin, I would have told the writers "no". I would feel weird to have to kiss a guy who knows and works with my boyfriend.

"They didn't make me kiss him. If you take a look closely, you will realize I took Ted by surprise" Maryse thought to herself. Of course, she wouldn't reveal she kissed Ted because wanted to do it to this woman.

The platinum blonde questioned herself if Eve wasn't making all those questions because she was jealous. However, Maryse realized Eve hadn't a reason to be jealous. To her concern, she and Ted were only two coworkers faking a relationship for the cameras.

By the corner of the eye, Maryse took knowledge Eve was going to make another question. The words were left unsaid when another person's reflection appeared in the mirror.

- Is there a place for me?

Just as it couldn't get any worse, Michelle McCool showed up. Maryse was trapped between two of her nemesis. The night couldn't get any better for the French-Canadian. It was, officially, the uttermost worst night of her life.

- Such a long time since we spoke, Maryse - Michelle said.

Did everyone decide to speak with her when all she wanted to do was to ignore those women and tell them to go to hell?

The relationship between Maryse and Michelle had never been good. When they were in the same brand, SmackDown, a lot of discussions were started by the two. Everyone knew Michelle McCool and Maryse Ouellet weren't fans of each other. They were not expected to chit-chat. However Michelle was trying to speak with her.

- I'm already leaving - Maryse announced and prepared her belongings to leave. She already had a lot to deal for a night. She didn't need more luggage.

Her lips were missing the very light pink lip gloss and her hazel eyes missed her favorite black eyeliner. Nevertheless, all Maryse wanted was to walk away.

Her make-up wasn't frightful. Inside the nightclub where Mike was going to celebrate his birthday party a bathroom would exist and she would take time to retouch her makeup without Eve and Michelle around.

- I was expecting to talk with you - the taller blonde revealed to Maryse's surprise. They could not share the same air without start fighting. Why was Michelle being so nice to her? More important: Why did Michelle want to speak with her?

- It's Mike's birthday party. I don't want to be late - Maryse advised without losing her smile - and, more importantly, her tolerance.

- You are such a caring girlfriend, aren't you Maryse? - The insinuation in Michelle's words froze Maryse, who didn't have energy to walk away without understand the thoughts running in Michelle's mind.

- Why shouldn't I be? - Maryse questioned without sharing her curiosity. Last thing she wished was Michelle to see her interest in the conversation. - Mike is a caring boyfriend too.

- Is he more caring than Ted? - Maryse's jaw dropped. She fought to win back her posture. She faced Michelle with more attention. What did those words mean? - I think you two have chemistry.

Eve turned her body to see the real Michelle and Maryse and not their reflection. She gained interest in the conversation between the two blondes. Especially when she had a slightly interested on the man they were speaking about.

- I didn't know I was such a great actress.

- Are you only acting?

If Maryse wasn't a good actress, her lies could have been found in the space of one heartbeat.

- What more could it be? - Maryse replied. Not even for a second she enjoyed Michelle's talk and she wasn't going to allow the blonde going further with the conversation. - Now, if you don't mind, I have to go. Mike is waiting for me.

Turning her back to both women, Maryse returned to her bench, thinking about the meaning of Michelle's questions - which sounded more as accusations.

* * *

- Nattie, what would happen if pushed my heel down her throat? - Maryse took a seat at Natalya's side on the long and dark couch.

She had told Mike her feet were hurting and she needed to go to rest a few minutes. As he would want to go with her, the vicious blonde had told Mike to stay on the dance floor because she would be back in the space of one heartbeat. Nevertheless, Maryse was not tired - it was only another lie as others she would tell him.

The truth was that Maryse couldn't bare anymore Michelle and her sidekick, Layla, around Ted. Believe it or not, this time, Maryse was not jealous. She simply didn't like how Michelle was acting. The French-Canadian had spent the last hours seeking to speak with Ted. However, every single time she was close of Ted, the blonde magical appeared and pushed Maryse away. More than once Ted exchanged a glance with her. He did not understand what was happening as Maryse. What could those two want from him?

- She would talk with her husband and you would be fired faster than you count until three - Natalya answered, paying more attention to her drink that to her French-Canadian friend. It was a moment to celebrate, not to handle some drama. - It's not worth it.

- However I would hurt her and show her she can't mess with me and walk away without a bruise. - The same furtive glance Maryse offered Eve during a breakfast long days ago, was, now, directed to Michelle.

- I know you have issues, but don't be fired because of her. As I said it's not worth it - Nattie warned and then glanced at Maryse. She saw those hazel eyes sending flames to Michelle, who was speaking with Layla and another girl from their roster. - What did she do to you?

- Nothing special. She simply doesn't let me speak with Ted. I think she and that English pygmy are flirting with him - Maryse mumbled under her breath. She was too angry to control the words coming out from her mouth.

- Why does it drive you mad? - Natalya suddenly felt interest. The drink on her hands was placed on the table and her attention was given to Maryse.

- Not only I have to get worried with a brunette trying to get her hands on Ted, but now I have to deal with Michelle flirting with him too. What did I do wrong to deserve this?

"You are cheating on your boyfriend" a voice said inside her head. Nevertheless, the platinum blonde ignored it. Cheating on her boyfriend was a sin. However, it wouldn't send her to hell. Or would it? Maryse shook her head. It wasn't time to be a believer.

- Maryse, are you feeling okay? - The Canadian was feeling concerned. This was not the Maryse she knew. Maybe she was getting sick. - You don't seem yourself!

- Why is she messing with him? Michelle is married. She is happily married! And it is impossible for her to know…- As quickly the words run from her mouth, Maryse shut up. A beat later, she was able to speak again. However it was to exclaim a realization: - Oh My God, she knows.

All those questions in the locker room…Michelle knew about her affair with Ted. But, how? How did she find out? She and Ted had always been so careful.

- You are talking to yourself as if you were a lunatic. At least, people will think you are drunk and I'll be the only witness of your craziness.

- She knows about our relationship and that is why she is messing with him. - Your friendship with Ted it is not a secret to anyone - Natalya replied. Definitely Maryse was not good of her head. Then it made light. A suspicion aroused inside her. A suspicion she hoped to be a lie.

- What have you been hiding from me? - Natalya asked. - Maryse, I have been suspecting that you have been hiding something from me for a long time. As your best and only friend, you have to tell me what is worrying you.

The sultry diva bit her bottom lip. How could she tell Nattie that she was cheating on her real boyfriend with her on-screen boyfriend?

- Maryse, tell me! - Natalya ordered. Maryse would swear Nattie's voice sounded louder than the music surrounding them.

- Do you swear you won't judge me? - A dirty glance was Nattie's answered. Taking a deep breath, Maryse revealed her dirty little secret in a whisper: - I may have been cheating on Mike.

- You may? - Nattie questioned her friend incredulous. She wanted her suspicion to be wrong, but her hope went downhill after Maryse's confession. - Or you are cheating or you aren't. There is no middle!

- Okay, I have been cheating on Mike. - Maryse looked over her shoulder to certify that no one else was listening to her. - It had been a couple of months and until today only me and he knew about it. I really don't understand how Michelle found out about it. Maybe she is spying on me.

- Can you tell me with whom have you been playing around with?

It was Maryse's time to offer Nattie a glance. She could only be mocking her. Wasn't easy to know who was? Didn't she talk about Ted a few seconds ago? Who else could he be?

Maryse's silence made Natalya to realize how dumb the question was. Her friend was having an affair behind Mike's back with Ted.

- So, all those times you asked me and the twins to cover you, you were seeing Ted? - The platinum blonde nodded with her head. She was feeling embarrassed as she thought she would feel after telling her dark - but not unpleasant - secret. - Do you like him or are you with him because your relationship with Mike got stale?

- Does it matter? - Maryse replied. She did not have a problem giving Natalya an answer. However, it wouldn't be the answer Natalya wished for - she was in love with Ted and not Mike. - I'm sure Michelle knows about us and I'm certain she is going to tell everyone about it. If I was in her position, I would do it too. My life is going to be ruined. I'm going to be the cheater girlfriend.

- Maybe you should have thought about it before getting dirty with Ted. - Natalya's expression became more serious. - Tell me that he didn't get divorced because his wife found out about you two.

- He was already getting divorced when we got together - she defended herself. - I'm not a home-wrecker.

- However, you are a cheating girlfriend. - Natalya mumbled. If Maryse was right about Michelle - if Michelle really knew about the affair - she was in troubles, in big troubles. - What are you going to do?

Maryse had many options: to go to speak with Ted about her suspicion - about her certain, because she was certain Michelle knew; to tell Mike about the affair or simply to break up with him - but then Michelle could tell Mike the reason that she left him; to confront her nemesis and beg her to not tell people about it. Maryse shook her head when thought about her last option. She would never beg Michelle. Not even if her reputation was at stake.

Taking a long and deep breath, Maryse leaned her head against Natalya's shoulder. She had to figure out what to do - and quickly.


	4. All Goes Down

**Thanks to Glamagirl, xsostarstruck, Dashing M.B.L Matt Burgess, keepthefaithx, Nadia26 and Cenationxprincess for the lovely reviews. I'm not very fond of this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it. **

**I'm sorry for all the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language. **

**Read and Review**

* * *

_Chapter 4 -_ All Goes Down

Her closed eyelids felt the morning sun touch to her displeasure. The cracks in the blinds allowed the sun to enter in the dark bedroom. Tangled in the sheets, the platinum blonde groaned in disbelief - it couldn't already be morning - and covered her face with the long blankets.

Maryse did not want to wake up one more time and realize the mess she was into wasn't only a nightmare - a very dark nightmare. Waking up to the reality wouldn't fix her situation. Waking up would only make the situation nastiest, not better.

When Maryse thought a few more minutes of sleep would happen - a few more minutes far away from the ugly truth -, someone pulled the comfy blankets, uncovering her body. A very uncomfortable wave of cold slide into her.

- It had already spent three days - Natalya muttered in a bad mood. Three days since Maryse occupied her bedroom without her authorization - she simple got into the room, banished Tyson and took it over.

Maryse grabbed the blankets and tried to push them back to her now cold body, but Nattie was stronger than her. It was not a fair battle.

- Please, leave me alone - Maryse grumbled, covering her face with the pillow. She wasn't going to get back to her sleep. People better watch out because her foul mood would be a lot worse that day.

- Tyson wants to return to his room and I want you to return to yours.

Natalya opened the blinds, which were covering the bedroom windows, obscuring Maryse's vision. It was a dream to be awakened by Natalya Neidhart - yes, the French-Canadian was being sarcastic; the most sarcastic she could be.

- I used the word "please" - Maryse said only to be ignored. Nattie went on with her task, which was to illuminate the bedroom. - At least remember that I'm sick.

- You are not sick - Natalya exclaimed losing her patience. - You want everyone to think you have a contagious disease, and that I'm the only person who can take care of you because I already had that same disease, to not face your problems. Which if I can recall right, you brought them to yourself.

- Stop judging me - Maryse whined. She shut her eyes. However the simple gesture wasn't enough to block the sun.

Natalya took a deep breath, desperate with Maryse's behavior. The platinum blonde could be such a baby sometimes.

- I'm not judging you. I'm telling you the truth. You locked yourself in my bedroom to not face Mike, Michelle and Ted. You are running away from the mess you made.

- I'm in your bedroom because I'm sick. - The set of words offered her an askance glance by Nattie. - And because I need to decide with whom I'm going to speak first.

- I think you should go speak with Mike - Nattie recommended. During those three days, the only reason Maryse hadn't seen him was because he was promoting WWE. However, he was returning and it would be hard for Maryse to disregard her boyfriend as she did it with the other people. - You should have already broken up with him, but today still is a good day to share with him the news. He hasn't found about your betrayal yet.

- However, Michelle knows and when she hears about our break up, she is going to tell him about Ted.

- So, speak first with Michelle and try to be friends with her. She asked me about your well-being. - Maryse rolled her eyes and then gave Natalya a look as she was a maniac who needed to be hospitalized in a madhouse. She and Michelle would never be friends. Not in this life and not in the next one. - Fine! Do whatever you wish, but I want you out of my bedroom.

- I thought we were friends. - Maryse sat and faced Nattie.

The French-Canadian constant whining was annoying Natalya more than she would have ever thought it was possible. Was she a bad friend? The answer was very clear: no, she was not a bad friend; she was a tired friend who was listening to Maryse complaining about her problems for three days in a row and acting as a three year old toddler - a woman in her late twenties saying she thought they were friends.

- We are friends. - Natalya picked her purse and started making her away out of the room. - However, I want my bedroom back and my boyfriend is tired of sleeping on Dave's bedroom floor because of your absent sickness.

A beat later, when Maryse heard the front door slamming, she let her body hit the comfortable bed. Her long platinum blonde hair scattered around the bed mattress.

Three days had spent and she was still without knowing what to do - Nattie could have been a little bit more helpful.

At this point, Maryse didn't know if there was something she could do to keep her affair quiet.

The silent room welcomed the sound of her cell phone ringing. Picking her eyes up from her ceiling, she connected them with the cell phone on the bedside table. She extended her hand and wrapped her fingers around the small machine. She saw written, amongst the screen, Ted's name.

The platinum blonde sighed and then sat upright on the bed. For the first time since her "sickness", Maryse decided to answer a call directed to her. She was going to speak with him first and hopefully get out of the mess she was into.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later after calling Maryse, Ted DiBiase was standing inside Natalya's bedroom. He waited until the path was free to make his way through to hall to visit Maryse.

It had been a while since he saw or speak with the platinum blonde. Days ago she sent him a message telling to not get worried with her. It was difficult to not get worried when Maryse was sick and only Natalya could be with her. And it was even harder to not be able to ask about her to her friends without sound doubtful - for them Maryse and Ted were simple coworkers.

Ted had found the situation strange at least. However his concerns, didn't allow his brain to work out and see the lie behind Maryse's words.

- I was worried sick about you. - Carefully, he placed a tender kiss on her forehead and then sat at her side on the bed. - Why didn't you answer my calls?

Such an easy question with a difficult answer, Maryse thought and her lips drew a smile. How to explain Ted she didn't answer his calls because didn't want to face him - or anyone else, if it matters? How awful would it sound?

Taking another deep breath - how many had she taken since woke up that morning? -, the stunning woman didn't offer him an answer. She didn't want to hurt Ted. She didn't want to disappoint him.

Gathering strength, Maryse went straight to the point, tired of delaying the conversation:

- Michelle knows about us. - Ted was taken by surprise. His eyes widened in astonishment. - I don't know how she found out, but she knows about us.

- Did she tell you it? - Ted questioned not feeling as much preoccupied as it was expected. The French-Canadian shook with her heard negatively. - If she didn't tell you, how can you to be sure?

- Ted, she knows it - Maryse exclaimed exasperated - and she is going to tell Mike.

- Will it be so bad? - Ted whispered and rose up from the bed. He folded his arms across his chest. Facing the sexiest of sexy, Ted repeated the question loud: - Will it be so terrible if Michelle tells Mike about us?

- It will be a catastrophe. - The platinum blonde bit her lower lip to not scream at Ted. Was he serious? Didn't he see the consequences brought to their side if Michelle revealed Mike about their affair?

- A catastrophe that could be avoided if you listened to me since the beginning and had left Mike. People would never think you were the reason my marriage is over.

- Natalya asked me if you got divorced because of me. - Ted sent her a stern look. Maryse bit her bottom lip again. Ted did not know she had confessed Natalya about their not so secret affair. She shouldn't have told him it. Nevertheless, it was too late now. - She is my best friend and I needed to speak with someone.

Ted brushed his hand through his short hair. His eyes connected with hers only to see despair and preoccupation. Why wasn't he feeling the same?

Shaking his head in disbelief, Ted twisted his body and walked towards the bedroom window. While he observed the view, questions were running through his troubled mind: For how long did Michelle know about them? Couldn't Maryse simple speak with Michelle to make sure she knows? Why haven't she already broken up with Mike if was so sure about Michelle going to reveal him it? In the middle of all those questions, one he didn't want to believe appeared: was Maryse concerned about the scandal - because it would be a scandal if their coworkers knew about their affair - or with the idea of leaving Mike? After asking her so many times to leave her boyfriend, the doubt increased.

The next set of words he was going to pronounce would open deep wounds in their forbidden relationship:

- First you didn't want to break up with Mike because I'm getting divorced. When I'm finally divorced you want to wait so people won't think I got divorced because of you. - Ted turned around to face Maryse. The seed of doubt was planted in Ted's mind. - If you are so sure Michelle knows, why can't you simply break up with him? Do you want to make another excuse?

- Do you think it has been easy for me? - Maryse yelled not realizing someone could hear her outside. - It isn't easy for me to be with Mike - how she hated to feel his touch - when I all I want to do is to be with you?

- Was it all a game for you? You were too bored and decided to choose a fool to fall in your little games? - Ted queried. That was the moment when wounds were opened. Wounds that would be hard to seal. - Did you ever think about leaving Mike?

The blonde remained in silenced. Those words pierced her heart. He doubted her feelings for him. He was thinking all those months were a game and he was a piece, a simple toy with whom she had fun with. Could Maryse have always been wrong about him? Her eyes were watery, but she refused to cry in front of this man

Not saying another word, Ted walked out of the bedroom, leaving platinum blonde alone. He slammed the door. Ted didn't care anymore if people would know about them or not. After all, it was pretty much over wasn't it? She didn't deny his accusations. She simple stood there watching him, without sharing a word.

Feeling shaky, the platinum blonde broke down in tears. She wanted to be with Ted. How could he think her feelings weren't real? Maryse covered her face with her hands hiding the tears rolling down from her hazel eyes.

* * *

Ted DiBiase was angry. So furious, he couldn't recall how he had arrived inside the metallic elevator. He remembered leaving Maryse - her watery eyes fighting to not cry while he was there - and then being inside the elevator.

He leaned his back against the walls and his eyes observed the ceiling. If regret could kill…he wouldn't be killed. He didn't regret, neither felt guilty, of the time spent with Maryse. He was furious at her - nothing more, nothing less. If the vicious women had told him once she would leave Mike without asking for more time, his state of spirit would be a lot better - he wouldn't have so many dugouts.

As he didn't need to be alone, the elevator stopped to allow someone to enter. His eyes travelled from the ceiling to the person standing at his front.

The World if full of coincidences! Eve entered inside the elevator. The woman, who made Maryse to show her jealous side, was going to share the elevator with him.

- Hi - Eve complimented. Ted nodded his head, saluting her back. Her green eyes were bright and she was showing him a white pearl smile. Too bad he couldn't feel happy as her.

The doors closed leaving the two alone. It was being a silent ride, until Eve spoke: - I was thinking about Saturday and there is something I want to ask you.

Ted nodded his head again as to tell her to go on. Being pleasant when all he wanted to do was to rip something in half was difficult.

- I wanted to know if you have something to do this Saturday? - the Latina asked embarrassed.

Ted knew where the question would lead, but his foul mood didn't stop Eve. Shouldn't he tell her about being seeing someone else? About seeing someone who had a boyfriend. Well, after their discussion it wouldn't mind anymore because Ted was sure that he and Maryse were finished - they were, right?

- I thought we could go out together after the show.

Not taking a second to think about the answer, Ted responded the unthinkable: "Yes".


	5. Give All Their Secrets Away

**Thanks to Glamagirl, Cenationxprincess, Nadia26, keepthefaithx, xsostarstruck and Dashing M.B.L Matt Burgess for reviewing last chapter. I want to thanks too to everyone who read it. **

**I like this chapter better than I liked the last one - I'm having a great time writing this story. However I don't think you will enjoy the outcome. Well, ****I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English is not my first language.**

**Read and Review**

* * *

_Chapter 5 -_ Give All Their Secrets Away

The perfect life of Maryse Ouellet was crumbling down. Her dark secret was found by her nemesis - Michelle McCool-, she had a major fight with Ted - which she was sure led to an unwanted break up - and her always goofy and happy mood vanished to an unpleasant depressing mood. And not to mention the nights she spent without sleeping - the dark circles under her eyes were giving her a lot of trouble to be hidden. If she didn't catch some sleep very soon, all her money would be spent in make-up.

The blonde took a deep breath. While sat backstage people passed by her side, but Maryse ignored them. She was too lost in her trouble thoughts.

The sultry Diva was in love with a guy, but was dating another - couldn't her life be easier? She used to be in love with Mike - it had been a long time since she wasn't head over heels for him. But now she was in love with someone else and if she wanted to have a happy love life - which would help a lot her general happiness -, she had to break up with her long-time boyfriend.

Maryse had to do it. If she still wanted an opportunity with Ted DiBiase, the platinum blonde had to speak with Mike and finish their relationship once for all. It was the prove Ted needed to believe in her feelings. However when he believed her, Maryse wouldn't jump right into his arms. First Ted had to excuse himself for questioning how she felt about him.

The French-Canadian rose up from her chair and step-by-step started making her way to Mike's locker room - which wasn't far away.

Breaking up with Mike would bring consequences to her side because Mike was not stupid - when she started her break up speech, Mike would see she was hiding something from him - and as she wasn't willing to wait months to tell the World about Ted, Mike would know that she hid that fell in love with the other man

Maryse knew too that her break up could bring severe consequences if Michelle decided to tell Mike that she was breaking up with him because she was seeing Ted behind his back and had offered him a pair of horns - Mike's ego wouldn't let her, wouldn't let them, escape so easy and hell would break loose.

To ignore what the future had ahead for her was far from easy, but if Maryse wanted to be happy, and to get out of her depressed condition and clear nights - how she wished to have a good night of sleep again -, she could not think about all the consequences.

Maybe she could tell her soon to be ex-boyfriend she had fall in love with someone else and it wasn't right to be with him like that. She could tell the man was Ted DiBiase. Maybe it was better to not hide it. If she revealed, Mike wouldn't have the need to discover that by himself and make a small scandal. However, she didn't need to reveal she had been seeing the million dollar son for the past four months and half. If Michelle revealed him about an affair - when she heard about their break up -, in her defense Maryse could use the fact that the blonde hated her to death.

Her lips draw a small smile - the first smile in the past week. She could tell Mike the half truth and maybe, just maybe, get out of the mess without being hurt or a big scandal to burst out.

With all her emotional strength, Maryse knocked at the door of Mike's locker room. It was now or never. She wished one more opportunity with Ted and leaving Mike was her only opportunity to receive it.

She didn't have to wait too long to be welcomed by her boyfriend. Mike opened his locker room's door and offered her a surprised glance. Of course he wouldn't expect Maryse to knock at his door - especially when nowadays she would rarely do it.

- Mike, can we speak? - "Now or never" those words didn't leave Maryse's thoughts. - It's about something serious.

- Of course. - He closed the door behind him. It could only mean he was sharing his locker room with someone. And the "someone" could only be his apprentice Alex Riley.

In Maryse's sincere opinion they had a lot in common: two big egos. She had one too, but hers was not as big as Mike's and Alex's.

- What do you want to talk about? - Mike queried intrigued.

"_Now or n__ever"_, she yelled with herself. She opened her lips and a small set of words came out from her mouth: - It's about us, about our relationship.

Mike sent her an odd glance. When Maryse allowed herself to let out the words which would seal the end of their relationship, Mike's name was called. Just her luck!

- I'll be right back - Mike said before turning around and followed the person who called him - a crew's member. A small reunion about the show they had ahead was more important than a serious conversation with his girlfriend.

The vicious blonde rolled her tired eyes in despair. When she was about to reveal Mike that she wanted them to break up because was in love with Ted, a member from the crew had to destroy her opportunity. She was in a bad luck roll.

Hopefully when Mike returned, the depressed woman would still be strong enough and reveal him half of her sins.

Maryse folded her arms across her chest and waited. She prayed for the small reunion to be quick because she could lose all the strength she had gained.

- Hello Maryse.

A distraction - as she needed a distraction right now! Twisting her body, Maryse faced one of her worse nightmares, Michelle. Last thing she needed was a confrontation with her. She had a goal to reach and the other woman's appearance would make harder to fulfill it.

- I heard you were sick. Do you feel better? - Her voice was soothing and had a dark tone. Michelle's good intentions were not good at all.

- I could be feeling a lot better - Maryse grumbled between her white pearl teeth. Was she being punished for being a cheater? First Mike was called and now Michelle showed up. Why was being everything so complicated?

- I want to speak with you. - The lighter blonde, turned her back to her nemesis. She was not going to talk with her. Not when Michelle knew something she shouldn't have found out about her relationships. - It's about Ted. - Michelle certainly knew how to call her attention, but Maryse didn't face her. - I know something that you would love to know.

- I know what you know and I don't want to hear. - Why didn't she say she and Ted were rehearsing for their next kiss? Oh, right: it would an unbelievable explanation.

- It's not about you and him being screwing each other behind Mike's back. - Couldn't she have said it louder? The platinum blonde glanced around to make sure no one but her listened to it. Then Maryse twisted her body and her eyes locked Michelle. She had now Maryse's full attention. - I could have told Mike, but it would be so simple, that I decided to keep your dirty secret to myself. It will be so much funnier when he finds out by himself and punches Ted by stealing his girlfriend.

- Thank you. - Her sarcasm was more than obvious. Michelle wanted to see the scandal she wanted to avoid. Mike losing his grin would give her secret away.

- As I want to make sure Mike and Ted get in this fight backstage, I felt I had to warn you about Ted going out with another girl.

The last set of words froze Maryse. Ted went out with another girl? Her pierced heart broke in pieces now. How could he do it to her?

- What did you say? - Maryse stammered. It was too painful to believe Ted was already going out. Too hard to believe he was already going out with another woman. If he wanted so badly to have a relationship with her under the sunlight, why was he already going out with another woman? And how did Michelle knew it? Did he spread all over the locker room about his date? Was he trying to put her down?

- I thought you and Ted planned it so my attention wouldn't be kept on you two - however my eyes know what they saw. But Layla, who is a great friend with Ted's new lady friend, learned about the date and told me. Under the circumstances, I figured out you did not know about it.

Of course the one half of LayCool would not reveal which circumstances were: she was not going to tell Maryse that the lady friend invited Ted out and not the otherwise.

A smirk was presented by Michelle - waking up the French-Canadian's rage; a tornado of feelings was inside the platinum the blonde, who did not know how to react anymore.

Before the silence, Michelle felt an urge to keep her little victory over Maryse: - Do you want me to tell you with whom Ted went out?

- Please, illuminate me - Maryse replied when should be saying "Please, humiliate me". Michelle was doing her best to put her down - and, even if Maryse didn't want to admit it, she was being victorious.

- Eve Torres. - The revelation's impact was harder to digest than the brokenhearted woman first thought. Why did he choose Eve? The Latina was officially a rock in her shoe. - I need to ask you to take the girl out of your way, so I can be in the first row when your personal life is revealed to everyone. - The smirk faded away and gave place to a nice and innocent smile. - I'll be your friend when the other girls start being afraid of your stealing their boyfriend. No one wants a cheater as friend, but I don't mind. I'm very well married.

The harsh response Maryse was creating wasn't given because of Mike's arrival - which was a good thing because if Michelle had listened to the platinum blonde, she would have reversed her decision and revealed Mike about the affair.

- Sorry for taking so long. They wanted to make sure everything will turn out great tonight - Mike excused himself. He looked at Michelle and then placed his eyes on Maryse. The hate both shared for each other was well-known. Mike questioned himself what they were doing together.

- I better to get going. I hope you feel recovered, Maryse. - Michelle winked her eye before leaving the couple alone. Staying behind, with Mike at her side, the vicious blonde thought how great she would feel by plucking Michelle's hair.

Alone with Mike, Maryse bit her bottom lip and fought the tears. Ted had moved on so quickly. He questioned her feelings for him, but he was already going out with another woman, with Eve - which was probably her fault because of her jealous scene over the Latina. Who was being hypocrite?

- You said you have something serious to tell me about our relationship. - The platinum blonde returned to Earth with the sound of his voice.

The courage faded away. Did it matter anymore if she was with Mike or not? Ted didn't want her anymore - if he wanted, he wouldn't rub Eve on her face. How would she break up with Mike and tell him she was in love with someone who did not want her?

- Yes, I do - Maryse spoke, returning to her daily-self - even if it was too painful to behave as if it was all fine in her life. If Ted moved on so quickly, she could do it either. - It has been a long time since we went out together. - Mike raised his eyebrow. Didn't they go out with friends two nights ago? And it was damn hard to convince her to come with him. - I mean I want us to have a date without your best friend forever Alex around. - She ran her fingers through his chin very seductively. - You have to prepare us a lovely night, just us and no one else. And do not disappoint me.

* * *

- Two minutes before you enter - the crew member warned Ted and Maryse. In two minutes they would be greeted by the WWE universe.

Wrapping her arm around Ted's, Maryse fought with her tongue to not discuss with him - they had barely exchanged a word; only the essential to not raise suspicions.

A certain cloudy atmosphere was already created between them since Ted stormed out of her bedroom - well, Natalya's bedroom. Now that the platinum blonde knew about his little date with Eve freaking Torres, lightning bolts would join the atmosphere right in the moment her tongue told Ted a piece of her mind about it.

The French-Canadian could have won her desire, if Eve and her tag team partner, Melina, didn't pass by her and Ted while returning from the ring. Smiles were exchanged between her on-screen boyfriend and Eve - smiles Maryse wasn't going to deal without showing Ted that she knew about their date.

Her manicured nails stuck Ted's skin - a simple reflex which showed how irritated she was. Maryse's mind imagined everything that could have happened between Ted and Eve during their date. Her imagination was being too fertile to her own health.

- Maryse - Ted called her attention. He nails were getting deeper in his skin. They were mad at each other, but no need to hurt him.

The platinum blonde looked at him and everything she wanted to throw at his face since Michelle's revelation was whispered to his, and only his, ears:

- How could you do it? You accused me of being playing with you, you accused me of not liking you, but then you end up going out with another woman. Who was playing who in the end? - Guilty hit Ted. He knew what he did was wrong. But he was so furious at Maryse when it all happened. - I'm with Mike because I have no option, but wait to leave him without raise suspicions. I never wanted our relationship to be talked behind our back because I was cheater and stole you from your ex-wife and you were a jerk for being with a woman as me. However you have options, more options than I ever had, and you opted to go out with Eve. You are the player Ted, not me.

- It's your time - a crew member told Maryse and Ted, known to the WWE universe as the Million Dollar Couple.

Not waiting for a word - she did not want to hear his excuses -, Maryse gave a few steps forcing Ted to follow her out the backstage area.


	6. Hell Breaks Loose

**Thanks to xsostarstruck, Glamagirl, Dashing M.B.L Matt Burgess, Cenationxprincess and Nadia26 for the reviews. Your lovely reviews mean a lot to me. I'm not sure, but I think this story will only have 4 more chapters - it seems I have to work on a new Teryse story :P**

**I'm sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. English isn't my first language.**

**Read & Review**

* * *

_Chapter Six_ - Hell Breaks Loose

Meeting his friend had been a bad decision - an awful decision if you asked him. In a matter of fact, his last choices couldn't be considered good choices at all. His last actions could show he was a man with no character.

- Ted, your bad humor is annoying me. - Cody put down his drink and took a look at the man at his side. The two were at the hotel's bar and Ted was not being a good company - he was being the worst company Cody could have chosen. It would be nice to receive some attention and to not feel as he was speaking alone.

- Shut up - Ted grumbled and took a sip from his drink. How was he a man with no character? Well, first of all he was seeing Maryse behind her boyfriend's back. Then he went out with a girl who clearly was trying to be more than friends with him. And the only reason he went out with Eve was because he was furious at Maryse, who had made a small jealous scene over Eve - until his date with the brunette, Ted didn't understand why the blonde woman felt threatened by the Latina. He had done a set of bad choices, but he didn't regret a few of them.

- What went wrong between you two? - Cody was trying to understand Ted's foul mood. The older man had been acting as a jackass lately.

Ted took another sip from his drink. What went wrong? A lot of stuff went wrong between him and Maryse the last time they speak with each other about their relationship. However it was not the answer he could give Cody - especially when his old Legacy pal wasn't referring to his relationship with the sexiest of sexy. The younger man was probably talking about Eve and the date he had with her nights ago.

- Nothing went wrong between me and Eve - Ted replied. When he was picking up his drink to finish it, Cody's words took him by surprise. He thanked God for not having drunk the liquid or he would end up spiting it or choking himself.

- I'm not talking about you and Eve. It's about you and the Frenchie. - As quick Cody spoke, as quick Ted was invaded by a concerned-surprised expression. He placed his druik back on the tabletop. - Don't be so surprised Ted, I know you have been screwing her behind Mike's back.

Ted stood without knowing what do say - he was shocked, more than shocked. It was harder to keep this relationship a secret than he firstly thought. Michelle found out about them, Maryse told Natalya about their clandestine relationship and now Cody confessed he knew about it too. Ted always through they were being careful, but, now, he asked himself who could more know about them. Couldn't have Mike found about them too? If he had discovered, everything could have been easier.

- She isn't French - Ted finally spoke. He took a deep breath and looked to his half-empty glass. He was definitely going to need another drink that night. After a few more seconds in silence, the son of the million dollar man spoke again: - How did you found out?

- You can't hide anything from your best friend. It was easy to know what you were doing. - Cody wore a smirk and interrupted himself to taste his drink. Ted waited for the moment Cody put down the drink to finally receive an answer. - Some months ago I saw Frenchie leaving a nightclub and then you gave some stupid excuse and left too.

- And that's how you find out? - the southerner asked feeling incredulous. That wasn't information enough to make someone suspicious and conclude he and Maryse were having a relationship. Cody was smarter than he thought.

- No - Cody answered with a victorious smile that Ted quickly understood. He had been fooled by his best friend. - You just told me.

* * *

When the elevator door was about to get closed, and offering Maryse all space to herself, someone stopped the action by collocating her purse between the metallic frame and the door.

The French-Canadian rolled her eyes, but didn't say a word. She hoped it wasn't someone she wasn't fond of - she was not in the mood to deal with unpleasant company.

The door opened to reveal Natalya Neidhart. The Canadian stepped into the elevator and walked to Maryse's side.

- I see you finally made a decision - the blonde spoke when the door closed. - I saw you and Mike together. When you left him, I followed you to here.

- I didn't make any decision, Ted did it for me - Maryse replied not facing Nattie, but her nails. Her pride had never been so wounded in all her life. - I had a nice and calm confrontation with Michelle and she told me Ted and Eve went out. He pretty much made the decision by himself.

The facts related by Maryse weren't new to Natalya, who felt instantly guilty. She had learned it first than Maryse, but decided to not share it with the platinum blonde.

With Natalya's silence, the French-Canadian twisted her body and faced her. She had her goofy moments, however she wasn't dumb. Maryse didn't take time to understand her friend's reaction.

- You knew it! - Maryse exclaimed feeling betrayed. It seemed everyone but she knew about Eve and Ted. And from everyone who knew about it, Michelle had to be the one breaking the news to her.

- I heard Eve talking about it in the locker-room - Natalya explained, expecting Maryse to not get mad at her. - I didn't tell you because I knew you would get mad at me for bringing you the news and I didn't want to hurt you.

The heartbroken woman took a deep breath. Natalya had chosen the wrong opportunity to care about her feelings - Nattie was the most sincere friend she had and she would always speak her mind without caring if it would hurt her or not.

- Yeah, you were right. - The door opened, but as the conversation between the two was not over yet, Maryse clicked another button without realize which was. The door closed again. - I'm mad at you. Nevertheless I'm mad at you because you didn't bring me the news. You let Michelle to do it and to make fun of me.

- Maryse, you are very unpredictable.

That was not an excuse to hide something like that from someone who you consider your friend, but Maryse ignored it.

- Did you know I was going to break up with Mike? - It was rhetorical question. - If Michelle hadn't told me, I would have broken up with Mike and go after Ted just to be ridiculed.

- Do not stay with Mike if you don't want to. Don't be miserable because of your pride. - The perfect advice which Natalya knew Maryse wouldn't listen to. The French-Canadian was feeling spiteful and a spiteful woman never takes the right decisions.

- Look Nattie, if Ted doesn't want me, I better to stay with Mike than break up with him and then to have everyone finding out I did it because of a man who doesn't want to be with me.

Their conversation was interrupted when the elevator stopped. The door opened and in a few seconds it was occupied by two very familiar women. One of them was no other than Eve Torres. She and Melina were exchanging words and small giggles.

The French-Canadian rolled her eyes - just her luck. She tried to remember if lately she had broken a mirror or had crossed paths with a black cat.

- Hi - Melina greeted both Maryse and Natalya. The Canadian offered a smile and then elbowed Maryse, who didn't make a move to recognize their presence. She was not going to be civilized with Eve. Not when the Latina was after her man. The platinum blonde shook her head. Mike was her man, not Ted.

The small chat the two newcomers were sharing bothered Maryse. If her eyes could kill, Eve would already be seven foot underground. Not knowing how to stay shut up, the platinum blonde had to get in the middle of the conversation.

- So Eve, I heard you went out with Ted. - The brunette turned around and faced Maryse, who was wearing a smirk. - Now I understand why you were jealous because I kissed him on-screen.

- Yes, we went out - Eve replied astonished with Maryse's behavior. There was a certain tone in Maryse's voice that didn't feel right. - But I was never jealous of your friendship with him.

The image of Eve and Ted together crossed the vicious woman's mind and her cruel side couldn't take it anymore. If she didn't get out of the elevator soon, she would end up doing something she wished to do but couldn't.

- You are a nice girl Eve. Not every single woman waits for a man to get divorced to attack. - Every single look was on the French-Canadian. - You waited, didn't you? You didn't go after him when he was married, right? Don't be ashamed. We are all tombs, we won't say a word if you went.

- Maryse - Natalya whispered between her teeth when understood Maryse' state of spirit. It must have been the longest elevator ride she had even participated.

Feeling attacked, Eve decided to use the same poison Maryse was giving her in words: - I don't know who you think I'm, but if you have ever been a home wrecker it is your business.

Natalya exchanged a quick look with Melina, who was confused with the situation. Eve turned her back to Maryse, which later revealed to be a big mistake.

The third generation Diva felt Maryse moving. However, she wasn't fast enough to prevent the platinum blonde at her side from doing any harm. When understood the situation, Maryse's fingers were already wrapped around Eve's long hair.

* * *

Along with Cody, Ted left the hotel's bar. It was already late-night and they had an early flight to catch in the morning.

- I was suspicious you were seeing someone. Your on-screen million dollar girlfriend was just my first bet. I was lucky enough to hit the right target. - Cody was still with a victorious smile, which Ted didn't enjoy. - Be more careful next time or the wrong person can hear about it.

The wrong person Cody mentioned could only be "The Miz"; the guy Ted always wanted to know about his affair with Maryse, so they would to break up once for all.

- Stop talking about it - Ted grumbled between his teeth. He was still mad at Cody because he made him act as a fool. He never thought that would end up revealing is affair to someone as he did.

The two wrestlers approached from the elevators located in the hotel's main hall. Not many people were around at such late hour of the night.

When the elevator door opened two figures flew out of the machine to the men's surprise. They were welcomed by a mix of brown and platinum blonde. It wasn't difficult to guess who both women were. The two WWE divas hit the cold floor without taking their hands out of each other.

Maryse was on top of Eve - who knew someone as Maryse could take Eve down. If someone made a bet to choose a winner between the two, Maryse would be losing by a very large percentage - Ted wouldn't bet his money on her. Nevertheless, the vicious blonde was showing how everyone would make a big mistake by not putting their money on her.

Natalya and Melina stepped out of the elevator telling the other two women to stop. However their voices were ignored.

As no one seemed to step into the fight to make it come to an end - apart from Natalya and Melina, but they weren't strong enough to separate the two -, Ted did the first move to pull them away. He involved his arms around Maryse's slender waist and pulled her away from Eve, who was stopped by Cody - who followed Ted's steps.

Struggling to get untied from Ted's hug, Maryse used her fists to punch him and her legs to kick him, but nothing worked out. She was trapped in his grip and separated from her new arch-enemy, Eve. She didn't feel, not even a little bit, happy about it - she didn't feel happy because Ted wrapped his arms around her and not Eve.

Hardly, Ted took Maryse to another hall, far away from Eve and from odd looks. He only let her go when she was calmer.

- What the hell was that? - Ted let her go slowly to make sure the platinum blonde wouldn't stroll back and go after Eve.

- I don't own your explanations - Maryse replied getting her composure back. She pulled her dress' hem down and tucked her messy hair behind her ears.

- You will have a lot to explain if the management hears about it. - He had never been good putting some sense inside Maryse's head, but hopefully she would listen to him.

- As you care. - If Ted was concerned it was not with her well-being and future. He was probably worried about Eve. Red flames flew out from her hazel eyes. - You don't have to worry. I didn't hurt your new girlfriend.

It was time to clear the confusion he knew that should have cleared a long ago: - Eve is not my girlfriend.

- As I care about you two. - It was hard to keep a tone of indifference when she was lying. Her lie was clear was water. With a bit of luck, Ted wouldn't become aware of it.

- I feel relieve then. - The furious platinum blonde sent him an odd glance. Why was he relieved? - I'm glad to know you didn't get in a catfight because of me.

- Teddy, don't be so cocky. - Her face was illuminated by a mocking smirk. One more time, she expected Ted to not see through her and to buy her lie. - I would never get in a catfight because of you.

The two ex-lovers confrontation didn't go further with the arrival of Natalya Neidhart.

- Did you lose your freaking mind? - Natalya yelled at Maryse ignoring Ted's presence at their side. The Latina and the French-Canadian could have been separated, but their tiff was far from over and Natalya needed to make Maryse see she had to calm down before ruining her life. - Since when do you attack people? Especially people who work with you and can kick your ass.

- Only because she has a jiu-jitsu belt doesn't mean she is stronger than me. - As Ted, Nattie didn't have faith in Maryse's fighting skills. Did everyone forget Maryse hold a black belt in martial arts?

- I have no belt and I can kick your ass, Maryse - the Canadian replied. Ted had a nice sensation when understood he was not the only one having problems to make Maryse to listen to him. - Management is going to hear that you attacked Eve and you will be in big troubles.

- Nattie, you saw she attacked me first. It will be our word against hers and Melina. Now if you don't mind, I have better things to do. - She sent Ted an angry glance before walking out and leaving him with Natalya.

Ted and Natalya already knew each other for a long time - nowadays they rarely speak with each other which made hard to believe that they had once been friends. The two WWE employees had met backstage during their childhood years, when their parents worked for the same company as them. Years spent and the childhood friendship wasn't the same anymore.

- Don't - Natalya pronounced before words crossed Ted's mouth. She was looking at him askance and saw he was about to speak. - I think we both know Maryse is a devious woman. You better to stop shoving Eve down her throat or a catastrophe is going to happen. And believe me, it won't be something nice to see.


	7. Coming To Terms

**Thanks to keepthefaithx, Dashing M.B.L Matt Burgess, Glamagirl, xsostarstruck, Cenationxprincess and vampiregirl2009 wolfgirl77769 for reviewing last chapter. I struggled a lot to write the final part of this chapter and I'm not happy with it - as a matter of fact, I don't know if I'm happy with the all chapter. **

**I published a new story and it is called **_"Where We Belong"_**. I would appreciate if you gave a look at it. Thank you. **

**Read and Review **

* * *

_Chapter Seven -_ Coming To Terms

- I heard some pretty interesting stuff about you and Eve. - Mike's voice echoed through their shared bedroom. His platinum girlfriend hadn't listened to him entering into the hotel room.

Maryse, who was choosing the clothes she was going to take to "Royal Rumble" - it didn't matter if she would only show up for five seconds in front of the live audience, she had to look flawless as always -, rolled her eyes in annoyance. Since when did everyone decide to care about the physical fights she got into with other people?

- I didn't hear anything about you since last night - the platinum blonde replied without bothering turning her body around to face Mike. He had gone out with Alex and a few other friends and she didn't know where he had spent his night. However she wasn't making the questions that she had the right to do as his girlfriend.

- I can assure you that I didn't attack one of my coworkers last night.

- Who told you about it? - Maryse queried. News travelled faster between the WWE employees. - Was it Eve or one of her friends? Or did Eve spread the news to people feel bad for her and mad at me for being such a bitch?

- It's only morning and your mood couldn't be lovelier. - Mike folded his arms with his eyes locked on Maryse. He had heard two different versions of the story: in one of them Maryse made the first move, in the other Eve did it. But any of them told him the reason the two women got into a catfight. - What happened?

The sultry Diva threw her heels into one of her bags - who would ever think Maryse would throw a pair of Jimmy Choo to anywhere. This was not a conversation she wanted to have.

- Well, maybe I don't like Eve and I attacked her of because her conversation was annoying the hell out of me. - She took a look at the expensive shoes to be certain they haven't been ruined by her fury.

- You never badmouthing Eve.

- Be careful Mike or I'll think that you don't hear a word that comes out from my mouth.

The platinum blonde didn't appreciate his tone. She could swear he would faster defend Eve than his own girlfriend. What was wrong with everyone? Why did everyone defend the Latina?

- Eve is a nice person - Mike said. Maryse finally turned her body and faced Mike. The couple stared at each other.

It was official: she was over with Mike. She was more than over with Mike. They couldn't have anymore a conversation before she freaked out - and the sudden love for Miss Eve Torres was making her lose her temper more quickly.

- If you can't tell me the reason why you attacked her, I may think my girlfriend needs mental help.

Her bitchy ways were finally released - no one would believe she was containing herself since her boyfriend got into the bedroom and initiated the dialogue about her fight with Eve. Mike should just have shut up his mouth and let Maryse to get calmer and nicer and then discuss the subject with her. Or he should just have kept for himself his opinion about Eve. Either option wouldn't have made Maryse to take the decision she should have taken months ago.

- You know, you are right: Eve is a nice girl, a very nice girl. I shouldn't be mad at her. - She closed her bag and placed it on the floor. Then Maryse tugged her rolling suitcase into the exit's direction.

The self-proclaimed Chick Magnet was surprised with Maryse's change of opinion. In those two years, the Montreal native never switched opinion so quick. Of course, Mike wasn't paying attention to the sarcasm in her thick accent.

- I should be best friends with Eve. She just made me realized how badly I want something and if I don't make a move, she is probably going to take it. If I don't make a move, it is more than certain that I'm going to lose it to her or someone else.

Her hazel eyes connected with Mike's blue eyes. In all her life Maryse never felt as decided as she was feeling at that moment. It was time to end something that should have been finished a long time ago.

- It was good while it lasted but it is all over now, Mike. - She opened the door and glanced at him over her shoulder. - If I forgot something, please bring to Nikki and Brie's bedroom or tell you best friend forever to bring it. I'll be there.

Mike stood behind too gaping to make a move. He didn't follow his ex-girlfriend when she stepped out their bedroom. His mind was still processing that she had broken up with him. It was so unexpected.

When Mike went after his ex-girlfriend, it was already too late: there was no sign of the platinum blonde in the hall anymore. The elevator's door closed and with it Maryse was out of his sight.

And just like that Maryse was free of Mike.

* * *

While making her way through the hall, Maryse burst into laugh not believing she had broken up with Mike. She didn't mind if people were giving her odd glances when she passed by them. She didn't care if they thought she was crazy. She was finally free of Mike and ready to go after of the person she wanted.

Maryse had imagined this scenario so many times. It has been too easy to put an end to her two years and half relationship. Easier than her mind had ever thought it would be. Of course in her mind her boyfriend would have known about Ted and Michelle would be around to mock her.

Reaching her destination, Maryse knocked at bedroom door and waited for the twins to open it.

Her first battle had come to an end: she was now a single woman. Now, only two more things were between her and her ultimate goal: her pride and Ted's love for her.

Her pride was hurt and it would get even more hurt if Ted didn't take her back. But which reason would he have to not take her back? She had finally broken up with Mike as he always wanted and it had been a while since she heard about him and Eve - in matter of fact, she didn't hear about them going out in another date; they went out once and that was all. It seemed Ted told her the truth when said he wasn't dating Eve. Maryse felt her stomach to shrink - why did she suspect Ted's words? He had never lied to her.

- What happened? - Lost in her own little world, Maryse didn't realize Nikki had opened the door. The woman's eyes went from Maryse to the bag at her side.

Nikki held the door open and let her platinum blonde friend to get into the bedroom with her luggage.

- I and Mike broke up. - Maryse confessed and received concerned expressions from both Nikki and Brie, which were ignored by the French-Canadian. Didn't they see how happy she was?

- How are you feeling? - Brie asked and placed her hand on Maryse's shoulder in sign of comfort.

- I feel like it is the best day of my life. - She smiled at her two confused friends. They were expecting tears, not a happy Maryse jumping of joy - maybe if things didn't turn out as she wanted later, the twins would welcome her tears.

Maryse sat on top of one of the beds. It was time to make a move and to go after her true happiness - it she was happy, everyone around her would be happy because they didn't need to handle bitchy Maryse twenty-four hours per day. If Ted wanted her, she would be with him. Mike would make part of the past and Michelle could tell the World about her affair. And with that she won the battle against her pride.

Two hard battles have been already won by Maryse Ouellet and her happiness was only a step away from her.

It was time to confront her last battle: Ted DiBiase.

* * *

Taking a quick look at her image one more time, Maryse didn't see any flaws. Her long blonde hair was immaculate, her jeans fitted her perfectly and she was wearing one her favorite pairs of boots.

She left the twins' bedroom and made her way to Ted's. A quick conversation backstage and she learned he wasn't going out after the show - her Teddy was not feeling very well. And a quick conversation with the receptionist and she knew in which bedroom he was staying for the night.

Without thinking twice, Maryse knocked at the door and waited for being received by Ted. When the door was opened, Maryse pulled up a tender smile.

- What are you doing here? - Ted exclaimed very surprised with his visit. He thought, for a moment, that his blue eyes were deceiving him and Maryse wasn't standing at his hotel bedroom door.

The southern was not expecting Maryse to be the person knocking at his door. Not after all those months apart. Not after their last encounter where he found her pulling out Eve's hair and helped to separate both women.

- I came to check on you - Maryse answered with a bright smile on her face. On her hands, she was carrying, carefully, a paper bag. - I thought you would want some company. Everyone is out having fun and as you aren't feeling well, I decided to spend time with you.

The French-Canadian handed Ted the bag and got into the bedroom without wait for his authorization. Few months ago she didn't need to have it to burst into his room. However, nowadays was a complete different story.

Curious, Ted opened the paper bag. He was now astonished. Did she just present him homemade cookies? He placed the paper bag on of a table and his eyes made his way back to the vicious woman inside his bedroom.

- Since when do you cook? - he asked with his mind swinging more to ask her where she cooked them.

- You are offending me - Maryse replied faking indignation. - I'm a wonderful cook, but I did not cook that. I brought them in a very cute and traditional bakery where Brie and Nikki took me to wipe my no-existent tears. - With the television remote on her hands, Maryse sat on the edge of the bed. - Do you want to watch a movie?

- Maryse, what are you doing here? - he queried one more time only to catch Maryse rolling her eyes. Haven't she already answered to it? Yes, she did. The WWE Diva known as the sexiest of sexy was inside his bedroom to make him company while everyone else was out and to offer him cookies - since when do women as Maryse offer cookies?

Deciding to know more about Maryse's pretensions, Ted went on with another question, which was much more interesting: - Where is Mike? - After all this time hiding their affair from her boyfriend, did she want him to get suspicious when it already was over?

- I think he went out. - She continued flipping channels as it wasn't anything from her business. Which wasn't, but Ted didn't know. - Last time I spoke with him he was in our…well, now his, bedroom and we didn't speak regarding where he would spend the night. Maybe he went after some rebound girl. But Mike will have a hard time finding out someone who can to top me.

If the million dollar son understood right Maryse's English, she and Mike weren't together anymore, they weren't a couple anymore. They had broken up for good! Ted scratched his chin. So, it could explain Mike's behavior backstage a few hours ago.

- This movie doesn't seem bad - she mumbled not very confident of her choice. Fake blood and strange aliens. Not a good movie, but she hadn't seen anything better in the other channels.

- Why are you here Maryse? - He folded his arms and locked his eyes on the woman sat on his bed. He had a clear idea of why she went to meet him. Nevertheless, his wish was to hear her saying it out loud.

- Are you obligating me to tell you why? - Maryse stopped offering her attention to the television screen and gave it to Ted. - I attacked Eve, not otherwise, because I felt jealous of her relation with you.

Could it be enough to explain her action? Ted didn't say a word and his facial expression didn't suffer modifications. The platinum blonde took a deep and long breath. This man was going to force her to say those three words without knowing if he was still feeling the same.

- God Ted, I hit Eve and I broke with Mike because…- she stammered and then forced the words to come out -, I love you. I can't bear the thought of losing you. I want to stay with you…And if you take me back, I'll do my best to not think about people's opinion about our sudden relationship.

Ted stood quiet. For a moment, Maryse thought he would send her away and how humiliated it would be - she had opened her heart to him. But then the Montreal native saw his lips forming a beam.

- It doesn't seem a bad movie - Ted finally spoke. He gave a few steps to take a place at her side on the bed, but her voice stopped him.

- Can you bring the cookies?

- You never brought them for me, right? - Smiling at him, Maryse bit her bottom lip. And just like that, Ted knew he would never refuse Maryse.


	8. Secrets Are Hard To Keep

**Thanks to keepthefaithx, Glamagirl, xsostarstruck, Nadia26, Dashings Destinty, Anonymous, Cenationxprincess and WWEDiva8 for the lovely reviews. ****I know last chapter may have given you the impression it was the last one, but it wasn't. I said this story was going to have ten chapters, but it will probably have nine - not sure yet, but I can assure this story is coming to an end very soon. **

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. As you know English isn't my first language - and spell check wasn't working right. **

**Read & Enjoy & Review**

* * *

_Chapter Eight -_ Secrets Are Hard To Keep

Lying on Ted's arms, Maryse couldn't feel happier. Who would believe that in less than twenty-four hours she had broken up with Mike and returned to Ted? The French-Canadian was proud of herself. For the first time in months, she felt her life was on the right path.

At her side, Ted was still with his eyes closed. Carefully, Maryse sat upright on the bed to not wake him up. The sun already shone through the blinds making her realized they had probably overslept. Nevertheless, it didn't matter.

When Maryse was about to rise up from the mattress, Ted extended his arm and pushed her back to him. Perhaps he wasn't sleeping as she thought.

- Where are you going? - he asked in a whisper. It has been a few minutes since he woke up, but he stood on the bed to not wake her up - even after seeing by his cell-phone's screen they had slept more than should and would have to hurry up to catch their flight. - If you are trying to leave the room without being seen, it is already too late to do it.

- If I'm going to let me be seen leaving your bedroom, I have to look perfect from head to toe. I'm not going to low my standards. Did you already take a look at my hair? - To Ted, her hair looked fine. She only needed to brush it a little bit. However it already spent a long time since he understood that Maryse's idea of being flawless was totally different from his own. - I'm not going to leave your room looking as a piece of garbage.

- The bathroom is all yours. - Maryse gave him a quick and tender peck on the lips before standing up once for all.

Clothes fell to the floor, calling Ted's attention. At the bedroom door, he saw the French-Canadian woman only covered by her underwear.

- If you feel in the mood, you can always join me. - A tempting offer that wouldn't be refused. Nonetheless the alluring suggestion was abruptly interrupted by a knock at door. - Are you expecting someone? - The platinum blonde queried curious and, as it should be expected, not happy with the interruption. Some people had the perfect timing.

- Probably it is Cody - Ted replied and heard Maryse slamming the bathroom door. A few seconds later, he heard the water running as another knock on the door.

- I'm coming - Ted yelled and made his way to the door. His hand rolled the knob and such was his surprise when saw the person standing on the other side wasn't Cody. - Eve?

- Hi. - The Latina pulled out a big smile. - I was afraid I would wake you up, but I see you already are dressed.

- I have been awake for a while now. - It was an innocent lie. Eve definitely didn't need to know he hadn't changed clothes since the previous night because Maryse fell asleep on his arms while watching the movie and he didn't want to wake her up. Not when he knew how the Latina felt towards him - he expected those feelings had come an end during the past months when he decided to keep distance between them.

- Cody told me last night you didn't go out with us because you weren't feeling well, - Eve started explaining to him her sudden appearance - and as you didn't come to take breakfast, I decided to show up to see how you are.

- I'm feeling a lot better. - He smiled down at her, hoping it to be enough to convince her to walk away.

- May I come in? - By instinct, Ted closed the door a little bit. If she entered, she would find some evidence of Maryse's presence in his bedroom.

- I was about to go to meet Cody. - The southerner ran his fingers through his short hair. If Maryse saw Eve inside his bedroom, hell would break loose again.

- You were leaving with the shower turned on? - Eve sent him a questioning glance.

Before another lie ran out from his mouth, the water stopped running to Ted's surprise. The Maryse he knew usually would take more than half hour to take a shower. However, that morning, five minutes later, she had already turned off the water. As it couldn't get any worse, he had the impression the bathroom door was about to be open.

- Do you have company? - Eve pushed Ted aside and got into the hotel bedroom. Why every single woman he knew had to burst into his bedroom without his authorization? Maybe Maryse didn't need his authorization - even when they spent so much time apart. However, Eve needed his authorization. Especially when he had company and his company was called Maryse Ouellet.

As quick Eve burst in the bedroom, she burst out it. When Ted twisted his body around, he saw Maryse covered only by a towel glancing at him.

- What was Eve doing here? - Maryse asked. Her happy mood had gone downhill with the presence of the Latina and, above all, she had to control her jealous side. Ted told her nothing had happened between him and Eve. She had to believe him without weaving evil commentaries.

- I'll be right back - Ted announced and ran after the Latina to Maryse's dismay.

Eve could do something stupid - and when he thought about something stupid, Ted thought Eve would tell everyone about what her green eyes had just witnessed. Yes, Maryse had broken up with Mike and there were moments in the past Ted wanted everyone to know about him and Maryse's relationship. However the platinum blonde had broken up Mike in less than twenty-four hours and an opportunity to keep a few secrets locked had been offered them. It was one time chance and it would be amazing if they didn't waist it.

Eve walked into the empty elevator and pushed the button to the door to close many times. Nevertheless, the metallic doors didn't shut before Ted could get into it.

- It's not what you think - Ted rambled on prior to notice those were not the right words. A half-naked Maryse in his bedroom gave Eve the exactly idea of the relationship he had with the French-Canadian.

- What am I thinking, Ted? - Now Eve understood Maryse's behavior around her. She finally understood why the platinum blonde attacked her inside the elevator. It was all because of Ted DiBiase. How could she have been so blind? The few conversations they shared lately, Ted had been the main topic. Of course Maryse would be so cold to her. As she, Maryse wanted Ted. - That you and Maryse are screwing each other? Don't try to deny it Ted, because I'm not dumb.

- Nothing happened between me and Maryse last night. - It wasn't a complete lie as his first sentence when he entered in the elevator. The previous night they watched a movie and then fall asleep. It didn't happen what Eve thought it did.

- Yeah right - Eve grumbled in a whisper without take a look at Ted, which was hard because of the small space they were sharing. - She has a boyfriend.

- She and Mike broke up yesterday. - Nevertheless, it all started a long time ago, before Maryse had broken up with the self-proclaimed Chick Magnet.

- Don't tell me she showed up at your door crying and you comforted her. - Eve rolled her eyes in disbelief. Why did Ted choose Maryse over her? - I wonder what may happen if today they make up and get back together.

- It's not going to happen.

- How can you be sure? - Eve queried. His voice was full of certain. - Maryse has been with Mike for years and one night with you. How can you be sure she won't return to him?

The southerner took a deep breath. He had already hurt Eve and he didn't want to do it anymore. Making her to think his relationship with the French-Canadian native had less than one day wasn't the right thing to do. The opportunity offered to him and Maryse, the opportunity to keep their affair hidden, would go down the sink, but he had to tell Eve the truth. The Latina needed to know he and Maryse were seeing each other long before she approached from him.

- Because we haven't be together for only one night - Ted confessed and crossed his fingers, hoping it would be enough to Eve understand he and Maryse has been seeing each other behind Mike's back for months.

- Why did you go out with me? - Eve's eyes got watery, but she refused to cry. Maryse didn't want Ted as Eve thought. The platinum blonde already had him. She had acted towards her as a possessive girlfriend, not as a woman who wanted the same man as she.

- I'm sorry. - Ted couldn't say the only reason he went out with her was because she was in the wrong place at the wrong moment - he had only accepted it because he was angry at Maryse. Ted wouldn't hurt Eve no more.

- If you came after me to ask me to not tell what I have seen, don't worry. - The elevator doors opened. The brunette moved her feet to leave it, but not before giving a last set of words to Ted. - I won't say a word because you and your French-poodle do not exist to me.

* * *

When Ted returned to the bedroom, a full dressed Maryse was sat on the bed waiting for him.

- What was she doing here? - the platinum blonde inquired. A hidden fire was in her eyes. One thing was to tell herself to trust Ted, another thing was to be able to do it.

- She came to see how I was - he answered and took a seat at Maryse's side. He never intended to hurt Eve, but, at the end of day, he did it. He never expected to bring Eve to the middle of what used to be a forbidden relationship. Why do the unexpected always happen?

- Why did she come to check on you? - The bitter on the words said by Maryse wasn't unnoticed. Ted simple sent her a warning glance and then let his body hit the mattress behind him. Why didn't she accept as true that he and Eve had never been more than friends? Seeing her mistake, the sultry diva tried to correct the situation. - I believe in your word, you had nothing with Eve. It was just a date.

- A date that happened because I was angry at you - the southerner confessed.

- Really? - A glowing smile was formed by Maryse's lips. Finally understanding Ted went out with Eve because of her and not because some feelings she suspected he could have for the Latina - even after Ted telling her many times those feelings were no-existent -, Maryse realized there was no reason for her to be jealous and it was better to never bring back the subject to the surface. - So, did she already tell everyone she found me half naked in your bedroom?

- She won't tell. - Maryse raised her eyebrow, feeling incredulous. A scorned woman is a vindictive woman. Why was Eve losing the opportunity to punish them? To punish her? - In Eve's words she won't tell it because I and my French-poodle don't exist to her.

- Eve called me French-poodle? - The tone in her voice gave away her intentions of wanting to show Eve who was a French-poodle. Another warning glance was sent into her direction by Ted. Taking a deep breath, Maryse left her body fall in Ted's direction and placed her head on his chest. She had to control her emotions a lot better or Ted would end up offering her warning glances all day long. - She won't tell because you enchanted her with your charm.

- I think Eve isn't going to tell because she is a nice person.

Nevertheless, how was she going to control her emotions when people - more precisely Ted - knew how to mess up with them?

- Do you know what gave me courage to break up with Mike? - Maryse lifted up her head a little bit, to have a better look at Ted. - He told me Eve was a nice person. - Her head rested again on Ted's chest, to not see in his expression how he digested the news. -At least we don't have to worry about Eve telling people she found me in your bedroom. We still have some time until people notice we are together. No one will ever know about our…- Maryse wasn't going to say "affair", it was such a cheap word. As much she knew her thing with Ted had been an affair, she wouldn't call it by that name-…relationship behind closed door.

- Didn't you tell me Michelle knew about us? - The French-Canadian stood in silence and sat on the bed once again. Ted placed his elbows on the mattress and lifted up. A tricky smile was etched across Maryse's face. He knew nothing good would come from there. - Why are you smiling?

- It's nothing. - Maryse bit her bottom lip and glanced at him over her shoulder. Michelle wouldn't tell it to no one because the French-Canadian's brain had been working on something to make sure the blonde had nothing to use against her. The sexist of sexy wasn't a woman to mess with. People needed to be more careful with her devious nature. With her most angelical smile, she faced her current boyfriend. - Teddy, may I use Cody for something?


	9. Keep It Hid

**Thanks to xjessbynature, Glamagirl, xsostarstruck, Cenationxprincess, Dashings Destinty and Nadia26 for the lovely reviews. **

**After this chapter there is only one left - I'm already feeling sad because the end is very near. I'll try to publish the last chapter very soon - I have not been able to write as much as I wanted this month, so I have a lot of new chapters to write, but I'll do my best to write it quickly. **

**I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter. I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. As you know, English isn't my first language.**

**Read &Review**

* * *

_Chapter Nine -_ Keep It Hid

- Someone woke up in a bright mood today - Natalya commented catching off guard the French-Canadian, who was making her bags by the second time in a less than twenty four hours. Mike, or whoever he asked to, had left at the bedroom door a few clothes she had forgotten packing the previous day.

Maryse twisted her body and saw her friend leaned against the door-frame. Drunk of happiness, the platinum blonde hadn't listened to the Canadian approaching.

- Why are you here Nattie? - Her attention was given to her clothes once again. Not she only overslept in Ted's bedroom, but then she had been caught there by Eve. She already was short on time.

- The twins told me you didn't sleep here last night. - As quick as Natalya stepped into the bedroom, she made her away to one of the beds and took a seat on the mattress. -As you didn't share with them where you spent it, they came to talk with me and decided I had to do the dirty work. - The Canadian stared at Maryse. - Brie and Nikki told me they think you returned to Mike's arms, but as I know you haven't been the most faithful in the World, I persuaded them the otherwise. So, where did you spend your night?

Maryse's lips formed a curvy smile. Her morning may have not started as she wished, but she couldn't help but to feel happy. For the first time in a long time everything was working on for her.

- Last night I went to speak with Ted and we made up - the platinum blonde revealed. Another set of words was going to flow out from her lips, but Natalya quickly stopped her.

- Please, spare me the sordid details. I only asked where you spend the night; I didn't ask you what you did and I certainly don't need to know it.

- I only slept there. Nothing sordid happened, but if it had happened, it wouldn't be the first time. - The French-Canadian's plans to have makeup sex had been delayed more than one time. - If you want me to be truthful, I was expecting something to happen this morning, but Eve showed up and my plans went downhill.

- Did she catch you two together? - Natalya queried to receive a nod from Maryse. - Does she know about the affair or did she think it was a onetime thing?

- I don't know, maybe she knows or maybe she doesn't. Ted was the one who spoke with her, not me - Maryse answered placing inside her bag one of her don't-leave-too-much-for-imagination dresses.

- You attacked her because of Ted. Seeing you two together, must have given her a slight idea of what was happening between you and Ted back then. - Maryse sent Nattie a dirty look. It was a perfect morning and she didn't want to bother herself with Eve. - So much work to hide your affair and now two people who aren't very fond of you know it. I don't want to break your bubble of joy, but people will learn that you and Ted were together behind Mike's back

- Ted told me Eve wouldn't tell it because she is a good person. - The blonde Canadian raised her eyebrow, feeling very surprised. She slightly opened her lips, but Maryse's tricky accent didn't let her to go further. - No, Nattie I didn't murder Ted because he said it. However, if you keep talking about Eve, I may murder you.

- If Ted hadn't pulled you away from Eve, I believe you would have won, but you better never forget you can't beat me. - A dirty glance was sent in the third generation Diva's direction. - What about Michelle? No one can assure you she isn't going to tell when you and Ted assume you are a couple.

- I already have plans for Michelle. - A wicked smirk was formed by the younger woman's lips. She was not a woman to mess with and she was going to show Michelle why. - And talking about it, I have to go see Cody. - She closed another bag and then walked to the bedroom door. - When I return you and I will have a serious talk.

- Your bags aren't done yet and when you return I probably won't be here because I want to catch the plane.

- My bags can wait and so do you - Maryse yelled from the hall, not knowing if Natalya would listen to it or not. As much she didn't want to be late, there was something with major importance that she had to do.

It was a fast walk until the hotel bedroom the platinum blonde wanted to visit. Maryse knocked at the wooden door and waited for the young WWE Superstar to come out. When she heard steps getting close of the door, her lips formed the perfect smile right in time. The door was opened, revealing a very surprised Cody Rhodes.

- Are you in the wrong room? - he questioned. The French-Canadian native must have been the last person Cody thought someday to find at his door. He could swear they had never had a conversation during their WWE careers.

- No - Maryse placed her hand on his chest and pushed him back inside the bedroom. - I'm exactly where I should be.

* * *

Between the loud music and the night club filled of people, Cody had been able to find his friend, Ted DiBiase, and to make him listen to his not very pleasant words. The younger man was not in his best mood. Not after being trapped by Maryse in his own bedroom.

- What did you tell Maryse? She cornered me in my bedroom and told me you said she could use me for some evil plan of hers. - The words ran out from Cody's mouth right away, before Ted could even notice his presence at his side.

- Nice to see you too Cody. - The southerner turned around to face Cody and then raised his drink. - Do you want one?

- I understand you and Maryse have some bizarre relationship, but she can't use your friends. She can't use me in her twisted plans.

- First, we don't have a bizarre relationship. - As must as wrong an affair was, it wasn't a bizarre relationship. And since Maryse broke up with Mike, they were a couple. They had yet to show it to his friend and coworkers. - Second, when Maryse asked me about you I told her "no". - Nevertheless, Ted knew in advance that the answer gave by him would be completely ignored by the platinum blonde.

- She shouldn't have asked you if she could use me - Cody exclaimed irritated. He was nobody's property. - I don't belong to you.

- Cody, I don't know what Maryse wants you to do, but I'm sure it can't be that bad. - Of course it was something bad. He had seen the smirk her lips formed when she made the question. That smirk was only formed by her features when she was about to do something less friendly.

- If the husband finds out about it, I'm dead. - Cody ran his hand through his short hair. Before he knew he was agreeing with Maryse's plan. It had been everything so fast that he couldn't remember how Maryse convinced him to do it.

- So, you really did what she asked? - Ted queried not very surprised. He knew better than most how convincing Maryse could be. She would always get what she wanted and it didn't matter what she had to do to get it.

- She can be pretty convincing. - It only took Cody a second to raise his eyebrow. - You told me you didn't know what she asked me to do.

- And I didn't, but I listened to a small conversation between her and Nattie. - Ted pulled out a smirk. - I caught the idea of what she wanted to do, but I wasn't sure. You just confirmed it.

Cody fooled him once. Now, it was Ted's turn to get him back for it.

* * *

The opportunity Maryse Ouellet was waiting for had finally arrived. The two women she wanted to speak with had managed to reach the ladies' bathroom. They were trapped inside it and couldn't escape from the platinum blonde.

- Maryse, I don't think this is a good idea. - As much as Natalya tried to be Maryse's conscience, she knew that hardly the platinum blonde would listen to her. The Canadian was assured everything would work out by the vicious blonde. Nevertheless, she couldn't feel so much certain as her friend. Nattie felt the plan could go wrong in so many different ways.

- This is an amazing idea. - The sultry diva had a plan and she wasn't going to back-down when her victory was so close. She could almost taste it. - I have evidence of Michelle's behavior, but she doesn't have evidence of mine. After our talk, she won't tell anyone about me and Ted.

- And Eve? - She still wasn't sure the Latina wouldn't spread the word. Natalya believed everyone had a good side, but a scorned woman can do a lot of damage. Maryse was the perfect example of it.

- How many times will you keep asking me about her? - Maryse wrapped her fingers around Natalya's hand and pushed her with her into the bathroom's direction. Each second it spent, less time she had to trap the other two women. - Ted spoke with her and she told him she wasn't going to tell no one about him and his French poodle

- She called you French poodle and survived? - There was something surprising. It was not the platinum blonde's normal behavior. Maryse would never let anyone - especially Eve - to insult her and to stay quiet in her place.

The French-Canadian rolled her eyes without answering. An urgent matter had to be resolved. She could discuss with Natalya about Eve latter.

Placing her hand on the door-knob, Maryse opened the door to the girls' bathroom and entered inside the space. Inside, as she was expecting, she found out Michelle and Layla retouching their make-up and sharing smiles.

- Hi Michelle - Maryse greeted and the women known by LayCool turned around to stay face-to-face with her and Natalya. - It has been a while since I saw you. How have you been?

- A lot better than you - Michelle replied and her pink lips formed a smirk. The next set of words coming out from her mouth was full false concern. - I heard you and Mike broke up a few days ago. How are you feeling? I thought about passing by your bedroom and to give you a box of chocolates and tissues.

- You didn't need to do it.

- Perhaps because you didn't need them. - It could be read in Michelle's expression that she thought the battle between her and Maryse was going to be won by her. The disappointment in her face when Maryse showed her the otherwise would only to make the victory to taste a lot better.

- I always appreciate a box of "_chocolat"_. - Natalya crossed her arms, feeling annoyed. Couldn't Maryse go straight to the point and to stop rambling on? - Nonetheless, I didn't come here to talk about my break up.

- I haven't seen Mike yet, - Michelle added ignoring the previous words Maryse pronounced - but I'll try to talk with him tonight. He may need to talk and I have something to tell that will make him feel you were a waste of time.

- I'm sure he needs a shoulder to cry on, but if you go speak with him tonight you will need one too. - The hazel eyes went from Michelle to the petite Diva standing at her side. - I'm sure Layla won't mind being it.

- She knows about Ted, don't you know it? - Layla queried. The French-Canadian was swimming in deep waters. The way she was acting wouldn't help keep her secret hidden.

- She knows about Cody, don't you know it? - Natalya replied. If Layla was allowed to get in the conversation, so was her. And let's face it, she was tired of Maryse playing and not breaking the news.

- Natalya, you ruined my moment - Maryse grumbled. She was satisfied with Michelle's facial expression, but the platinum blonde wanted to be the one dropping the bomb. It would have made the revenge sweeter.

- I just couldn't take it anymore. - The words were supposed to be an excuse, but to all the ears in the bathroom they didn't sound like one - certainly because Natalya didn't feel she had to excuse. - Here's the deal Michelle. If you and Layla tell someone that Maryse was cheating on Mike, Maryse and I will spread photos of you and Cody kissing each other.

- Cody kissed her, - Layla stammered, in her friend's defense - he caught her off guard.

- Did she tell Mark about it? - Silence was the answer gave to Maryse. - I didn't think so. - She pulled out from her jacket's pocket the photo Natalya talked about. Michelle plucked it from Maryse's hand and saw a picture of Cody kissing her in the middle of the hotel hall. Cody was friend with Ted, how could she even think for a moment he really cared about her? She had been fooled. - We have many more from where that one came from.

- So, Michelle you keep your mouth shut and Maryse keeps her. Do we have a deal? - Natalya queried. The taller blonde would have to accept it if didn't want to become a divorced woman.

- It's a deal. - She extended her arm to give back the photo to Maryse, but the phone wasn't accepted.

- You can keep that one as souvenir - Maryse replied. She turned her back at Michelle and Layla and then left the bathroom along with Natalya. When she found herself away from the space, Maryse started celebrating her victory over Michelle. - Did you see her face? It must have taught her to never more mess with me.

- And it must have taught you to never more cheat on someone because you can be caught.

- Who knows - Maryse winked her eye at Natalya before getting lost in the middle of the crowd and leaving the Canadian behind. If all worked as Maryse expected, if the unexpected didn't happen, she would never be a cheating girlfriend ever again. She had never felt as happy as she was feeling now and if it depended of her will she and Ted would last for a long time.

A smile flourished on Natalya's lips, who decided to go look for her boyfriend. The Canadian had never had a friend as Maryse and deep inside hoped to never have another one as her. As much as she loved Maryse, the French-Canadian exhausted all her patience.

Looking around the nightclub, Maryse quickly found Ted. He was still in the same place as before, but this time he had Cody with him.

- Where have you been? - Ted questioned the blonde when she reached his side.

- I'm out - Cody announced. He picked up his drink and walked away, leaving the two lovebirds together. He was still mad at Maryse for persuading him to do what she wanted.

- I and Natalya had to take care… - Maryse interrupted herself. Ted definitely didn't need to know what she had been up to. With a tender smile, she held his hand. - It doesn't matter. Let's go dance.

- So soon? - Maryse pushed Ted out from his seat. It may have only spent a few days since she broke up with her boyfriend, but it didn't mean she couldn't dance with another man. A dance wasn't the confirmation of being already seeing someone. She wouldn't confirm she was dating Ted by dancing with him - or that she had cheated on Mike with this man.

- I broke up with my boyfriend and I'm feeling depressed. We have been working together and we got very close. You are just trying to cheer me up.


	10. The Unexpected

**Thanks to xjessbynature, Cenationxprincess, Xsostarstruck, Dashings Destinty, Glamagirl and xDefiningImperfection for reviewing the last chapter - thanks too to everyone who left a review while this story lasted. **

**I want too thank you to the 15 people who put this on their favourites list, and the 11 who put it on alerts.**

**I'm really sad because this is the last chapter of this story, but as people say "everything comes to an end" . And I must say I'm already working on a new Teryse story - to know when I'll publish it you can always follow me on twitter, **_LoVelyBonesxX. _

**Read & for the final time Review**

* * *

_Chapter Ten -_ The Unexpected

The platinum blonde pressed her lips together. A lightly smile was formed by them. The color chosen matched perfectly her skin tone and, most important, it matched with her expensive dress.

Maryse admired her image in the bathroom's mirror. Not only she felt the make-up was perfect for the lovely night, but the red dress, that didn't let too much to nobody's imagination, fitted perfectly her body. The night was going to be perfect and nothing and nobody would ruin it for her.

- Where are going? - Reflected in the mirror, she saw one of the Bella twins staring at her. Not too long before, the other appeared twin showed up. - You are looking too sexy for a night out with us.

- I'm not going out with you tonight - the sultry Diva replied. She placed her make-up kit inside her purse and then twisted her body to stay face-to-face with Nikki and Brie Bella. - I have a date.

- You have a date? - Both girls asked at the same time astonished. Maryse raised her eyebrow. Why were they so surprised? First, Mike belonged to the past - a past almost forgotten. She was not mourning by a relationship where she wasn't happy. Second, she was a good looking woman and all she had to do to have all the men at her feet was to clap her hands - not that she wanted all the men at her feet; the platinum blonde only wanted one.

- I love your support. - The sarcasm was evident in Maryse's tricky accent.

- With whom are you going out? Is he someone we know? - Nikki asked curious.

- I believe Maryse will tell us all the dirty details when she returns from her date tonight. - The third generation Diva, Natalya Neidhart, appeared out of nowhere. - Well, if she doesn't decide to prolong her night out until the morning.

- Do not forger the rules: it's forbidden to have sex in the first date. He will think you are easy - Brie exclaimed in a loud tone of voice. Maryse sent a casual look around the locker room. She wanted people to know about her and Ted, but her sexual life wasn't something she wanted people to talk about.

- Maryse never crosses the rules - Natalya pronounced with a smirk etched across her face. The remark was only understood by the French-Canadian. If the twins knew about her affair, they would know Natalya was mocking Maryse.

- I don't want to be late for my date. If I make him wait, he will think I'm not interested. - Maryse was huge apologist of women making a man waiting for them. Nevertheless, she wasn't appreciating the conversation and it was her only way out.

- Is it the first date under the sunlight? - The Canadian received a dirty glance by Maryse, who keep walking. Her Louboutin heels clicked the cold floor. - Have fun with Teddy.

With her date's identity revealed by her best friend - moments as those used to make the French-Canadian to ask herself why Natalya was her best friend -, Maryse hurried up and tugged out of the locker room her rolling suitcase. She didn't want to spill the beans to Nikki and Brie - maybe the next day she would describe her amazing date and confess she and Ted had become an item.

Leaving the women's locker room, Maryse was caught off guard by the vision of Ted and Eve speaking with each other. She stopped walking - if either Nikki or Brie had rushed after the vicious woman, she would get caught by them - and stared at the two.

A month and half had spent since the morning the Latina learned about her affair with Ted - one month and half had spent since Eve called the platinum blonde French poodle she hadn't anything to make her regret from calling her it.

The French-Canadian would lie if said she hadn't some doubts about Eve keeping her mouth shut. However, the time spent and the other woman hadn't revealed hers and Ted's secret. It made Maryse felt she judged the brunette too quickly, but it didn't make her like Eve.

It didn't matter how many years would spend, Maryse would never like Eve Torres and Eve would never like Maryse Ouellet. Their relation would always be strictly professional.

With her jealousy controlled, the platinum blonde watched the two exchanging words - occasionally a smile. Only when Eve walked away, the platinum blonde moved her feet in Ted's direction.

Through the short trek, Maryse questioned herself if she should ask Ted about his conversation with the Latina. However if she did it Ted would mock her for being jealous of the other woman and it was the last thing she wished.

- I hope I didn't make you wait - the sultry Diva exclaimed, making Ted twist his body to be able to face her. The interrogatory formulated in her mind didn't slip by her mouth. She used all her strength to not ask him about Eve. She was not going to do it. She wasn't going to give him evidence of her green "disease".

- You haven't - Ted replied quickly and offered her a smile. Maryse furrowed her eyebrows. Should she think it was a suspicious sign? - Are you ready to go?

- I couldn't be more ready - she simply answered. As much as it hurt her curiosity, Maryse wouldn't jeopardize their fresh beginning with unfounded suspicions.

* * *

- This has been our first date - Maryse pronounced when she and Ted reached the hotel bedroom's door. It already was late night and a silence reigned in the desert hall. Once in a while whispers were heard, but nothing that could disturb a night of sleep.

- Did you enjoy it? - Ted asked, leaning his body against the wall. Her bright hazel eyes and the fond smile had already given him the answer. Nonetheless, he wanted to listen to the answer from her mouth.

- Well, you surprised me with the flowers and I ate chocolate cake. - Her index finger created imaginary circles around his chest. - You know how to win a woman's heart Mr. DiBiase

- Since when are you so cheesy?

- However, I won't forget I caught you speaking with Eve backstage today. - The reply should have caught Ted off guard, but it didn't.

- So, it means no goodnight kiss? - he queried without losing his smirk. He had noticed something was boring Maryse, but she didn't share with him what was. Now, he knew what it was. He felt surprise she had taken so long to query him about his weird and friendly talk with Eve. However, Ted was not going to reveal to the French-Canadian conversation he shared with Eve A relationship could only work out with trust - Maryse would have to trust him.

- I never kiss during the first date. - She loved to play hard to get, but with Ted this game would never work. After all, he already had her. It had spent months since he had her.

- I think you can open an exception tonight for me. - Ted inclined his body a little, to get closer of Maryse.

- I'm willing to open a lot of exceptions for you tonight. - She stopped drawing circles on his chest. A naughty expression could be seen in her eyes when they meet Ted's. - You only have to say three little words because you haven't told them to me yet. - If he wanted a cheesy Maryse, he was going to have a cheesy Maryse. - I won't tell them first and I won't open this door tonight while I don't hear them from your mouth.

For a second Ted thought about telling Maryse she had already told him the "three little words" six weeks ago when she came to ask him for a second opportunity; when she asked for a second chance for them. Nevertheless, the southerner decided to not say a word about it. The night was being perfect. He didn't want to ruin it because of "who said it first" - if he told her it, Maryse would use all she could to prove him he was wrong, even when he wasn't.

Taking a deep breath, Ted pronounced the words the platinum blonde wanted to listen - one day or another he was going to pronounce them because it was how he felt.

- I love you.

- I love you too Teddy. - Her tasty lips touched his. After months living in a roller-coaster, everything around her was settling down. Everything was perfect in Maryse Ouellet's life and there was nothing she could wish more.

- You have to stop calling me that - Ted whispered when their lips broke apart. As much as "Teddy" sounded better with her accent and he had allowed her to call him it, Ted expected one day she stopped with it. On the positive side, she wasn't calling him Teddy Bear.

- Never. - Maryse wrapped her fingers around his shirt's collar and pulled him inside the dark bedroom - she had made sure she wouldn't share it with no one else. The sound of the door slamming echoed through the empty hotel hall.

They didn't expect to fall in love when their relationship behind closed doors started. They didn't expect to see their world crumbling down because of their forbidden love. Every single time the unexpected happened and it brought unexpected consequences with it.

Nonetheless, Ted and Maryse couldn't be happier with everything brought by the unexpected.

**THE END**


End file.
